Estrella
by Luna G
Summary: El hombre de la Luna tiene nuevos planes, y no es traer a un nuevo guardián. Aún así, parece que el nuevo espíritu es importante. Sin embargo, Eris también tiene sus planes, usando a Jane... y a Jack Frost. JackxOc-
1. Encuentro

(N/a): Bueno hermosas personas, aquí está la autora Luna G. muy feliz viendo su estrella en el paseo de la fama xD. Soñar no cuesta nada ¬¬ Honestamente no pensé que volverían a verme escribiendo un nuevo fic, pero esta dulce y hermosa persona que es Jack Frost merece mi trabajo, así que vengo con esta historia que espero que les guste y si es así me lo hagan saber :D

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Estrella:**

**1-Encuentro.**

Era de noche. Una noche fresca con un viento leve. Al menos en la playa por la que paseaba una silueta negra. La silueta era de Eris, la diosa de la discordia, paseaba con aire de odio, como es usual, llevaba su manzana dorada colgando de su cintura, que formaba parte de su figura delgada, con un vestido negro simple que se convertía en niebla a sus pies. Sus ojos dorados resaltaban entre su pelo negro y su piel azulada.

De pronto la diosa miro a la Luna con ira. Odiaba las noches de Luna llena, cuando su luz brillaba tanto que encandilaba. Cuando esa luz acariciaba su piel, podía sentir al hombre de la Luna. Alguien a quien ella había soñado tanto años con conocer, sin embargo nunca sucedió. El tiempo pasaba, los meses eran años, los años siglos, y ella solo podía estar ahí sin saber que hacer. Cuando el mismo hombre que le había otorgado la inmortalidad, trajo a esos guardianes, ella se sintió engañada, ya que nunca le había dirigido más palabra que para decirle su nombre, y aún con su deseo de seguirlo, él eligió a otras personas. Desde entonces lo odiaba.

Sin embargo, el hombre de la Luna si tenía planes para ella. Tenía una tarea para ella, pero cuando se convirtió en la diosa del odio, él decidió esperar. Esa misma noche, cuando ella lo miro, como no hacía en siglos, sintió que quizá aún podría cumplir con la tarea que él tenía pensada.

Eris notó que la Luna emitió un brillo más tenue, más y más, hasta que consiguió toda su atención. Entonces, una estrella que estaba a su lado, brilló más para luego convertirse en un rayo de luz que cayó al mar frente a ella.

La mujer se sorprendió mucho, vio que la estrella realmente desapareció del lado de la Luna. Entonces en el mar una figura se elevó. Era una chica.

* * *

Se sentía mareada y extraña, como si hubiese caído metros y metros a gran velocidad. De a poco abrió los ojos y vio frente a ella una hermosa y brillante Luna. Parpadeó varias veces por su brillo y luego, pasó sus manos por sus ojos para ayudarse a despertar bien. Apoyó sus manos en el suelo y la sensación fue muy extraña. Era la primera vez que sentía la arena. Era tan áspera, pero la forma en que los granos se movían con su tacto era divertida.

Levantó su torso y miro alrededor. Era una larga orilla de arena, por un lado tenía un inmenso mar y en el otro comenzaba una selva muy oscura, pero que emitía muchos sonidos que le provocaban gran curiosidad. Se levantó con la intención de ir a ver, pero sus pies la traicionaron y cayó a la arena.

-Ah, ¿estás bien?- preguntó una voz femenina. Entonces volteó y vio a una mujer, muy hermosa, con un cabello muy gracioso que no dejaba de moverse y unos hermosos ojos brillantes.

-Sí- respondió y la mujer la ayudó a pararse.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo afuera, hija?- dijo la mujer con cierto reproche. La chica se sorprendió y la miró confundida.

-Ehm, nada, ahm… ¿Madre?-

-Mírate nada más, llena de arena. Ven, vamos a la casa a limpiarte- ordenó tomándola de la mano.

-Ah, claro. Pero… Madre- seguía provocándole una rara sensación decirlo -¿Puedes decirme exactamente quien soy?-

-¿Cómo?- la mujer la miro sorprendida.

-Es que, creo que me golpeé o algo, y… bueno, no recuerdo nada- dijo tímida sonriendo y esperando que no se enojara, no sabía exactamente por que.

-Ay mi niña. Ven adentro-

Eris llevó a la niña a una pequeña cabaña que estaba cerca. Le explicó que ambas eran espíritus. Ni muertas ni vivas. Que ella en realidad no era su madre biológica pero que había cuidado de ella por años. Pero la chica comenzó a cuestionar cuando su madre le dijo que ella nunca dejaba su casa.

-Es por tu bien, querida- decía la mujer –Siempre volvías muy deprimida cuando salías y nunca conseguías que los vivos te vieran-

La chica se sorprendió y entristeció mucho con esto.

-¿Nadie… puede verme?-

-Lo siento pero así es. Los mortales no nos ven, y los espíritus como nosotros. A todos les importan solo ellos mismos. Si te encontrarán, harían lo imposible por quitarte tus poderes-

En esta parte la chica se sintió mal pero luego algo la alegró.

-¿Yo… tengo poderes? ¡¿De qué tipo?!- preguntó emocionada.

-Ah, bueno, pues. Controlas el viento, claro. Y con él, casi todo-

-¿En serio? ¡Es increíble! Pero… ¿Y tú, madre?- La mujer sonrío.

-Los necesarios para protegerte- respondió acariciando su rostro –Bueno, tengo que salir un momento. Diviértete, pero no te lastimes más-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- la mujer se paró, con una expresión de cansancio, estaba empezando a hartarse de esa niña preguntona.

-Voy a buscar comida, ya regreso- dijo amablemente volteando –Cuídate bien. Jane- pidió Eris antes de salir de la habitación con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La chica volteó sorprendida y luego sonrío al escuchar su nombre. En cuanto su madre se alejó. Jane notó dentro del lugar en el que estaba un gran espejo. Se acercó a él para verse.

Su cuerpo era pequeño y delgado. Su cabello negro era ondulado y llegaba hasta cerca de sus rodillas. Su piel tenía un tono muy blanco. Su ropa era una camiseta de gasa roja muy floja y llena de pliegues, con una cinta dorada que ajustaba su cintura, un pantalón negro que no llegaba a sus tobillos. Pero se detuvo un momento a contemplar sus ojos. Su color blanco tenía pequeños reflejos azules junto a sus pupilas que se movían, lo cual le resultó muy divertido. Aplaudió contenta y los observó un rato más riéndose de ello.

Luego un rayo de luz la molestó un momento, pero ya no era luz de Luna. Era el Sol. La muchacha se asomó a una ventana para verlo bien y se apoyó en el borde sonriendo. Era muy lindo. Se quedó un rato contemplándolo hasta que de a poco cerró los ojos y se durmió.

* * *

Luego de varios años. Diez de hecho. En otra parte bastante lejana del mundo, se encontraba Jack Frost. Volaba sobre la ciudad para que todos recibieran sus fuertes pero agradables ventiscas, que traían varios copos de nieve consigo. Luego de un rato se detuvo y fue entonces que los niños comenzaron a salir a jugar. Los grupos de niñas armaban diversas figuras con la nieve recién caída o sobre ella. Mientras que los varones paseaban en sus trineos o se arrojaban nieve entre ellos. Todo normal.

Los observó de lejos y le daba cierta nostalgia. Ahora que las nevadas eran un trabajo para él, llevaba un buen tiempo que no se unía a una buena pelea. Iba a jugar con los niños que estaban en medio de una guerra de nieve bastante grande y con muchos jugadores.

Pero entonces miro al cielo y vio la aurora boreal. La cual ahora también era un mensaje para él. Miro a los niños por última vez y luego se unió al viento para volar hasta el Polo Norte.

Cuando llegó al enorme hogar de Santa Claus, siendo como es, hizo su camino a paso lento, deteniéndose en cada cosa que le llamaba la atención y que los Yetis construían con mucho esmero. Hasta que finalmente dejó de divertirse con los juguetes para regalar, y llegó al salón donde ya todos estaban reunidos.

Los cuatro guardianes voltearon a verlo cuando llegó.

-Hola- saludó con entusiasmo. Se preguntaba que pasaría ahora que él podía ayudar, quizá podría volver a meterse en una buena pelea.

-Llegas tarde- reclamó Conejo.

-Ah vamos, no pueden culparme. El taller es muy entretenido- reclamó sonriendo.

-Por supuesto que lo es- dijo Norte –Pero la aurora boreal significa algo serio, Jack-

-Ya, ya- respondió, en tono de disculpa. Y Sandman levantó el pulgar diciendo que estaba bien.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Norte?- Preguntó inquieta el Hada.

-No me digas que tiene que ver con Pitch- dijo molesto Conejo.

-No, no. No tiene nada que ver con él- respondió Norte haciendo gestos con las manos –El hombre de la Luna habló conmigo- Todos los otros prestaron especial atención ahora –Pero fue algo confuso. Lo único que hizo fue mostrarme la imagen de una chica. Al parecer es un espíritu que nació hace poco. Pero no me dijo por que es importante-

Sandy hizo algunos dibujos con su polvo y Tooth coincidió.

-Exacto, ¿Estás seguro que no es una nueva guardiana?- preguntó dulce pero seria.

-No, no. Estoy seguro. Supongo que deberíamos buscarla y tal vez ella sepa decirnos que tiene de especial-

-Bueno, y ¿cómo la encontramos si nosotros no la vimos?- cuestionó Jack.

-Oh, no es necesario. ¿Conoces a todos los espíritus que existen? Solo busca a una chica que no hayas visto nunca- dijo alegre Norte.

-Si, pero podrías darnos alguna pista- reclamó Conejo.

-Ah bueno, pues, es pequeña, muy linda, y… ¡Ah! Su cabello es muuy largo- exclamó Santa Claus. El conejo de pascua suspiró y los demás sonrieron.

-Supongo que tendremos que conformarnos- señaló Jack.

-Bueno, creo que será más rápido si nos separamos. De todos modos no hay peligro alrededor- señaló el Conejo antes de abrir un hoyo y saltar en él. Norte caminó hacia otra habitación para llegar a su trineo, mientras que Tooth, Sandman y Jack salieron volando en distintas direcciones.

* * *

Cuando Jack llegó a un lugar bastante cálido, iba a alejarse ya que no le gustaba el calor. Pero entonces miro al horizonte y recordó algo. Una noche él estaba en una ciudad cercana cuando vio un resplandor extraño que parecía haber caído al mar, pero como le dio mucho calor al acercarse solo a la selva, decidió no darle importancia. Pero ahora sí, superó su capricho y voló sobre toda la selva.

Cuando llegó a la playa miro alrededor, vio una pequeña cabaña y se acercó pero no había nadie. Entonces escuchó ruido en el agua. Vio un color extraño, era rojo con negro mezclados, miro curioso hasta que de pronto, esto se elevó fuera del mar. Una chica salió echando la cabeza hacia atrás para dar un buen respiro.

A Jack le llamó mucho la atención como ella había salido mojada, pero toda el agua que la cubría en ropa, cabello y piel volvió al mar dejándola seca como estaba antes de meterse. Eso fue extraño para él. Entonces la chica caminó hacia delante pero tirando su pelo sobre su cara para luego peinarlo hacia atrás de nuevo.

Fue recién en ese momento que vio a Jack y se sorprendió. Nunca había visto un humano. Bueno, no en lo que recordaba.

-Que extraño. Nunca viene un humano por acá- dijo ella. Jack se confundió, ya que fue como si hablara de él pero no con él, si no solo con… ella.

-Hola, ehm…- saludó, pero Jane volteó hacia atrás confundida y cuando lo miro de vuelta dijo para si.

-¿Estará practicando algún discurso?- se preguntó. Jack se sintió cada vez más raro.

-No, yo… te estoy hablando-

-Vaya parece que está loco- Jane siguió hablando con ella misma y él comenzó a enojarse.

-No, estoy hablando contigo- señaló.

"_Los mortales no pueden vernos"_ las palabras de su madre sonaban en su cabeza así que le seguía pareciendo extraño por que este chico parecía verla.

-Será mejor que lo deje solo- concluyó ella alejándose temerosa.

-¿Qué? Oye, la que está loca eres tú. Ya te dije que estoy hablando contigo- exclamó enojado.

Jane abrió los ojos, lo miro fijamente, caminó hacia él hasta que tuvo su rostro muy cerca. Fue entonces que Jack notó lo extraños que eran sus ojos.

-Tú… ¿Puedes verme?- preguntó ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas que soy un humano común?- le preguntó él aún distraído con sus ojos, y ella se sobresaltó, alejándose de vuelta.

-¡Ah, me estás respondiendo!- exclamó sonriendo.

"¿Qué es lo que le pasa?" se preguntó él. -¿Nunca hablaste con otro espíritu?- le preguntó.

Jane repasó en su cabeza todo lo que su madre le había explicado. Fue entonces que ella cayó en la cuenta que Jack era otro espíritu, que por eso podía verla, pero… "_Si te encontrarán, harían lo imposible por tener tus poderes"._ Cuando recordó esto, él espíritu del invierno quiso acercarse para preguntarle si estaba bien. Pero Jane se asustó, gritó muy fuerte, tomó una piedra del suelo y golpeó al chico con ella, dejándolo inconsciente sobre la arena. Luego corrió detrás de una roca enorme que estaba en el agua. Desde allí lo observó un momento hasta que se aseguró de que no se movía.

En ese momento se tranquilizó y volvió a acercarse. Allí fue cuando notó el cayado que el chico llevaba consigo y que no había soltado desde que lo vio. Notó que estaba frío y que tenía algo extraño encima, como un polvo blanco que ella desconocía. Le daba mucha curiosidad, pero cuando vio que el chico se movía decidió tomarlo. Lo escondió dentro la casa y luego volvió con él. Al ver que aún no despertaba, supo que hacer.

* * *

Jack despertó lentamente, abriendo los ojos de a poco. Se quejó del horrible dolor de cabeza que sentía. Luego vio alrededor y solo veía la playa donde estaba antes. Cuando intentó moverse, notó que estaba atado con lianas a un árbol.

-No vas a tenerlo- escuchó a lo lejos.

-¿Qué? ¡Suéltame!- exclamó enojado.

-¡No! ¿Qué pensabas exactamente? ¿Qué ibas a hacer con mis poderes?- preguntó Jane acercándose sigilosa.

-¿Tus poderes? No me importan tus poderes-

-Ah, claro. ¿Y a qué viniste entonces?- sonrió con la seguridad que descubriría su mentira.

-Vine, por que el hombre de la Luna nos mandó a buscarte-

Jane lo miró sorprendida -¿El hombre de…? Espera, ¿Nos? ¿A quienes?- preguntó.

-A mi y los otros guardianes- respondió mientras seguía tratando de zafarse. Ella lo miro intrigante y volvió a acercarse como antes, y como antes, Jack se distrajo por sus extraños ojos.

-¿No quieres mis poderes?- preguntó seria y amenazante.

-A ver- exclamó harto- ¿Cómo demonios piensas que voy a sacártelos de cualquier manera?-

-Tú eres el de la mente malvada, ¡tú dime!- reclamó ella.

-¡No se puede! ¡Nadie puede solo sacarte tus poderes! Escucha, mis compañeros y yo solamente queremos que vayas con nosotros para preguntarte algo y listo-

-¿Preguntarme qué?-

-¡No lo sé! ¿Puedes soltarme ya? Y…- entonces notó algo importante- Alto. ¡¿Dónde esta mi cayado?!-

-Ja. Lo escondí para que no puedas atacarme. Ahora. Dices que no quieres mis poderes, ni tampoco tus amigos-

-No. ¿Me das mi cayado?-

-No- respondió y Jack suspiró –Si es verdad... vas a llevarme con ellos, sin tu cayado. Cuando vea que dices la verdad, entonces te lo devolveré-

Jack la miró furioso. Jane tuvo algo de miedo, pero si de verdad podría hacerse amiga de otros espíritus, no iba a dejarlo ir. Llevaba mucho tiempo su vida solitaria y estaba harta de ella. Quería alejarse de allí y conocer a otros como ella, que la aceptaran y la tomaran como parte de ellos. Si el chico que estaba frente a ella decía la verdad, entonces su sueño podría dejar de ser un sueño.

Jack notó algo de tristeza en los extraños ojos de esa chica. Suspiró y decidió.

-De acuerdo. Pero cuando los veas me lo devuelves- aclaró.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiii!- gritó la chica antes de correr dentro de la selva.

-¡Ey, EY! ¡SUÉLTAME!- reclamó Jack, y entonces ella volvió con él.

-Je je- rió tímida- lo siento- se disculpó y se arrodilló a su lado para soltarlo. Mientras lo hacía, él la miró fijamente. Lo cierto es que no tenía idea que conclusión podía sacar de esa chica. Parecía tan… tonta. Se emocionaba fácilmente y de la nada gritaba, se ponía triste o lo golpeaba para atarlo. Realmente le parecía extraña y esperaba que no fuera una guardiana más adelante.

-Ah, me llamó Jane. ¿Tú?- preguntó con su enorme sonrisa.

-Jack… Frost- respondió levantándose ahora que era libre.

* * *

Cerca de ellos, escondida entre los árboles. Eris observó toda la escena atentamente. Ella había decidido que si Jane iba a ayudar a los guardianes, definitivamente no lo haría mientras ella pudiera evitarlo. Por otro lado, Jack Frost fue el guardián que derrotó a Pitch Black. Quizá su "hija" podría hacer algo más que ser inútil, pensó para si.


	2. Camino

(N/a): Aloooo! Se nota que estoy de vacaciones y con ganas de escribir no? X) Pero digamos que también, sus reviews me motivaron mucho, gracias! Y contestando a las mismas:

**Noemi-prosopon:** Que raro vos comentando mis fics. Pero bueno, es prueba de una buena amiga ;) Y tampoco son tantos así que ni se por que me quejo. Contestando tus comentarios, 1-Puede que esta mujer sea una inmadura, pero no, miss inocencia es otra cosa :P Y si, es muy posible que eso hubiese hecho, seria de esperarse. 2- A mi también siempre me llamo la atención esa mujer, aunque yo la ubico más de Billy y Mandy, y de cuando leí la historia de Troya. 3-Ya se van a lucir, tranquila nomás che! 4-Tal cual, estoy demasiado al pedo… y para todo lo que debería hacer, me falta motivación -_-

**Hitsuyackie:** Curioso nombre, de donde lo sacaste? xD Me alegra mucho que te guste, yo lo sigo y espero que tu tambien :D

**Harmony-Frost-30589:** Las dos mujeres son muy comparables, y tienen situaciones similares, lo reconozco. Pero definitivamente creo que hasta Rapunzel es más madura que Jane xD Ah, y ya con este capítulo verás que las dos historias tienen rumbos muy diferentes :) Espero que te guste!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**2-Camino.**

-¡¿Usas el viento pero no quieres volar?!- reclamó Jack molesto.

-¡Ya te dije que no! Es la primera vez que salgo, quiero disfrutarlo. Ir volando es muy rápido- respondió Jane seria y decidida, mientras él la seguía mirando enojado. Entonces ella se acercó a él con una sonrisa pícara -¿O es que no puedes moverte en una selva?- lo desafío.

-No- admitió Jack –Soy el espíritu del invierno, nunca me meto en lugares calurosos como este- fue diciendo mientras movía un par de hojas para abrirse camino en la inmensa jungla.

-Entonces yo te enseño- exclamó contenta para luego correr frente a él, dar un gran salto y comenzar a treparse a un enorme y grueso árbol. Jack la miró curioso para luego saltar él también y comenzar a trepar. Podría haber volado, pero no quería parecer inútil. Aunque sus manos no se agarraron bien y comenzó a resbalarse, cuando Jane lo sujetó. Jack la miró y ella le sonrió amable, después lo ayudó a llegar a la rama donde ella se encontraba.

Cuando él llegó a su lado, Jane lo sujetó de la cabeza y preguntó alegre:

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si- respondió, quitando sus manos de encima, aturdido por tanta confianza. La chica rió y luego se puso de pie y él con ella. Ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente por la rama, y llegando casi al borde saltaban hacia otra y así empezaron.

-¿Por qué nunca saliste?- preguntó Jack.

-Ah bueno- dijo Jane temerosa –Es que, ya sabes. Los mortales no nos ven, y bueno. Eso me deprimía bastante-

El chico la miro curioso, realmente ella no sabía nada de los guardianes, de que si pueden ser vistos.

-También mi madre siempre me dijo, que los espíritus como nosotros solo les interesaba hacerse poderosos. Y que debía cuidar mi don-

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es tu madre?- cuestionó indignado.

-Eh, pues… ¿Janet?- respondió asustada, ya que su madre le había prohibido revelar su nombre.

-No conozco ningún espíritu con ese…- señaló pensativo pero ella lo interrumpió.

-¡¿Cómo son tus compañeros?!- preguntó la chica, tratando de cambiar el tema, pero cuando lo hizo, dio un fuerte salto para dar la vuelta y mirarlo, y en ese salto la rama se quebró un poco, haciendo que Jack tropezara hacia delante y entonces la rama se partió totalmente, tirando a los dos al suelo.

Jane se levantó, quejándose más que de su cabeza, de su panza, ya que Jack había caído justo sobre ella. Él también se sentó y la miro con reproche.

-¡No te enojes!- le pidió Jane -¡Mira! Soy un cachorrito- dijo ella. Habían caído justo sobre barro, así que lo usó para moldear su pelo y hacer dos orejas raras –Ah, y tú un conejo- bromeó levantando también el pelo de Jack para hacer otras orejas.

-¡¿Un conejo?!- reclamó.

-¿Qué? A mi me encantan los conejos- se molestó ella.

-Hm, eso es por que no conoces AL conejo- remarcó Jack acomodando de nuevo su pelo.

-Ven. Sé donde podemos limpiarnos- Jane tomó su mano y lo elevó de nuevo en una rama, de la cual tomó una liana y comenzó a balancearse. Jack la observó bien y luego hizo lo mismo. Era algo totalmente nuevo para él y le resultó muy divertido, mientras se balanceaba tenía una excelente vista del lugar y eso le encantó. Hasta que de pronto trató de evitar una rama y cayó al piso. Jane lo vio y fue a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntar, esta vez preocupada.

-Si- ambos estaban parados sobre una roca en medio de un gran charco, pero la piedra comenzó a moverse, los dos se asustaron cuando se dieron cuenta de que en realidad era un cocodrilo, y que varios más estaban viniendo por ellos. Jane sujetó nuevamente la mano de Jack y ambos comenzaron a saltar, evitando las bocas de los animales. Fueron de atrás hacia delante, girando, cayendo sobre el otro, hasta que al fin saltaron lejos de ellos. Entonces Jane vio al frente y sonrió. Sin soltar la mano de él, fue corriendo adelante hasta que Jack notó que iban a un precipicio.

-¡Ey! Espera- gritó, pero ella no lo soltó y los dos cayeron por aquel borde. Pero abajo había un río en el cual estaban varios elefantes bañándose, y ambos quedaron sobre uno de ellos.

-Confía en mi- dijo Jane –Los elefantes son muy amables- entonces lo llevó saltando sobre varios elefantes, los cuales comenzaron a cargar agua en sus trompas para tirarla hacia ellos, ayudando así a que se sacaran el barro de antes.

A Jack le resultó muy entretenido hacer eso. Los elefantes eran enormes pero su lomo no era muy duro y el agua era más que agradable, hasta comenzó a reírse junto con Jane.

Cuando ya estaban limpios, Jane lo guió para saltar juntos sobre la trompa de uno de los animales, el cual los envolvió bien, juntándolos tantos que Jack tuvo que abrazarla por un momento, para que luego el elefante los arrojara muy alto y Jane hizo que ambos volaran hasta el otro lado del precipicio.

Estando ya en tierra, ambos comenzaron a reírse y la chica se secó tal y como había pasado cuando Jack la vio por primera vez.

-Ey, así no es justo. Deberías aprender a andar mojada- reclamó sacudiendo el agua de su cabello cerca de ella para volver a mojarla. Jane se rió y usando su viento le devolvió el agua hacia él, jugando. Pero entonces recordó algo y miró hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Jack. Pero la chica ya había subido hasta la copa de un árbol muy alto. El espíritu del invierno decidió volar para seguirla, y entonces notó lo que ella estaba observando.

Frente a ellos, ya podía verse la pequeña ciudad que estaba cerca de allí. Miro a Jane y se dio cuenta en su mirada cuanto ella había anhelado ir allá. Giro su vista hacia atrás y vio lo lejos que ya habían dejado aquella playa donde la chica solía vivir. Vio de vuelta hacia su compañera, pero ya no estaba.

-Wow- exclamó sorprendido, la buscó por todas partes hasta que notó como ella iba a gran velocidad saltando de liana en liana. Él decidió volar hasta alcanzarla, y entonces imitó lo que hacía. Volvió a andar con las lianas tratando de superarla. Pero Jane estaba tan emocionada que tardó en notarlo.

-No me vas a ganar así- lo desafío antes de saltar a una rama y comenzar a deslizarse en ella. A Jack le pareció un buen desafío e hizo lo mismo, tratando nuevamente de ganar una carrera que él había inventado. Los dos iban así, saltando y deslizándose hasta que finalmente, llegaron al mismo tiempo al último árbol que había al final de la selva.

-Eso… fue divertido- señaló Jack recuperando el aliento. Jane rió, pero después se quedó pasmada observando la ciudad. Era pequeña pero incluso en ella había cosas que nunca había visto y de las que su madre nunca le había hablado.

-Oye- la llamó para preguntarle algo -¿No te preocupa que tu madre regrese y no te encuentre?-

-Ah, no, descuida. Ella está muy poco tiempo, y sabe que yo siempre estoy jugando en el mar o en la selva a estas horas. Así que no creo que note mi ausencia por unas horas más- aclaró y luego volvió a mirar la ciudad maravillada. Jack se le acercó sonriendo y ella lo miró -¿Qué?- dijo.

-¿Segura que vas a querer quedarte solamente unas horas?- rió.

-Oh, bueno. Tal vez más tiempo. Lo que me lleve conocer toda la ciudad, y quizás podemos ir a ver a tus amigos luego- señaló más en tono de pedido y sonriendo. Pero cuando mencionó a los otros guardianes, Jack recordó la tarea que tenía.

-Ah, eso. Hmmm- pensó –Quizás mejor vamos a verlos primero y luego te enseño la ciudad- respondió con más seriedad.

-¡¿Me vas a mostrar la ciudad?!- exclamó Jane, que al parecer había ignorado por completo la primera parte, ya que tenía ya agarrada la mano de Jack y estaba volando por las calles.

-Espera, en serio…- quiso decirle pero ella estaba más que entretenida con la vista. Aunque de pronto se detuvo, haciendo que él chocara con su espalda.

-Uy, perdón. ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó. Cuando Jack dirigió su mirada al mismo lugar, entendió que se refería a una tienda llena de juguetes y por supuesto, de niños. No faltaba mucho para navidad. Él sonrío, agarró su mano y la llevó adentro.

Jane se emocionó, hasta que vio que Jack había pasado la parte donde estaban todos los niños, yendo por afuera y entrando por una ventana.

-Oye, quería ver esas cosas- reclamó.

-Pero ahí está lleno de gente. Aquí- señaló la habitación a la que habían llegado –Puedes verlos tranquila-.

La pieza estaba repleta de juguetes que serían para poner en exhibición para el otro día, por lo que nadie estaba allí en ese momento. Había tantos que Jane saltó de alegría.

-¡Gracias!- gritó, luego lo tomó de la cara para darle un beso en la mejilla y dirigirse a los juguetes. Jack, que se había embobado por el gesto, casi se tropieza cuando ella lo soltó. Pero se quedó mirándola mientras ella se asombraba con cada cosa que veía, era muy comparable a cualquier niño en navidad. Pensó en como se pondría cuando fuera al taller de Norte, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mucho tiempo quieto y fue a mostrarle como funcionaban todos esos artefactos mecánicos y coloridos.

* * *

Mientras tanto. Todos los demás guardianes se dirigieron de nuevo al taller de Norte, sin éxito en sus búsquedas y decepcionados por ello.

-Au, au. ¿No tenías un lugar más frío para vivir?- llegó quejándose el conejo.

-¿No vivir en el Polo Norte? ¿Qué clase de Santa Claus sería si no viviera en el Polo Norte?- reclamó el anciano.

-Uno que piensa en sus compañeros. ¡Vengo de Australia!-

-Ya, ya. Conejo. ¿Alguno la encontró?- preguntó el Hada.

-Me temo que no- admitió Norte decepcionado –Pero. Jack y Meme aún no llegan. Tal vez alguno la encontró- Justo en ese momento, Sandman atravesó la ventana a gran velocidad, bueno, para lo que acostumbraba –Eh, Sandy. ¿La viste?- le dijo emocionado, pero el pequeño negó con la cabeza. Sin embargo, comenzó a hacer varios dibujos con su polvo, que nadie alcanzó a entender.

-Sin tartamudeo, Sandy- reclamó Conejo.

-Respira un momento, y luego dilo de vuelta, con más calma- sugirió Tooth. Sandman suspiró un momento, y entonces, comenzó con un dibujo esencial. Hizo una silueta femenina, alargada y cuyo cabello no dejaba de moverse. El conejo y el Hada no la identificaron, pero Norte abrió enormemente los ojos.

-¿Eris?- preguntó más sorprendido que nunca, los otros dos se sorprendieron y miraron a Sandman, quien asintió con la cabeza, entonces Bunnymund y Tooth realmente se asustaron. Incluso los duendes y los Yetis se alejaron rápido del lugar.

-Pero. ¿Qué pudo pasar? Digo… No hicimos nada ¿O sí?- dijo Tooth muy preocupada.

-¿Quién sabe que pasó o por que apareció de la nada? Lo importante es que no este planeando algo. Es decir, ¿qué son las pesadillas de Pitch comparadas con el daño que puede hacer el odio?- exclamó el conejo muy enojado.

-Meme- dijo Norte, demasiado serio para ser él -¿Qué estaba haciendo exactamente?-

-Puede que nosotras ayudemos- se escuchó una voz femenina, los cuatro voltearon al lugar de donde vino, y desde la sombra aparecieron tres mujeres, con un aspecto muy maduro y elegante.

-Las musas- susurró Conejo.

-¿Qué es lo que saben y por qué?- dijo Norte apuntándolas.

-Tranquilo. Es por nuestras hermanas- aclaró otra de ellas.

-Saben que seis de nosotras se convirtieron en malvadas con el tiempo. Ellas seis son amigas de Eris- comentó la del medio.

-Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que saben entonces?- preguntó Tooth.

-Nuestra información es mínima, pero esperemos que les sirva de algo. El poder de Eris nos afecta a todos como espíritus-

Conejo suspiró molesto por tanto protocolo. Pero las tres musas se pusieron aún más serias, hasta que la más alta de ellas les dijo.

-Lo único que sabemos, es que Eris tiene una hija-

Los cuatro se asustaron más que antes.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Nosotros nos podemos tener hijos!- reclamó Conejo.

-No es una hija biológica. Fue el último espíritu que nació a quien ella adoptó como hija- contestó una de ellas.

-¿El último espíritu? Entonces el hombre de la Luna no nos dijo que la buscáramos para ayudarnos, ella es una amenaza- exclamó el Hada de los dientes.

-O tal vez no- dijo Norte pensativo.

-¿Tal vez no? Lo más obvio es que Eris ya le haya dado de comer su manzana, ¡por supuesto que es una amenaza!- Conejo se enfureció con su compañero.

-No lo sabemos. Escuchen, escuchen, esto es lo que haremos. Musas, necesito que se queden conmigo. Meme, Conejo, busquen a esa niña y háganla cantar, así las señoritas aquí podrán localizarla y entonces todos iremos a ese lugar. Navidad está muy cerca, así que no puedo descuidar tanto el taller-.

-Claro, danos la tarea difícil- siguió quejándose.

-Hada-

-¿Si?- preguntó ella curiosa por que tarea podría tener Norte para ella.

-Busca entre tus dientes, debes encontrar las memorias de esa chica o algo que nos pueda ayudar- pidió.

-Oh, por supuesto. Paso rápido señoritas- ordenó Tooth a sus hadas y voló rápidamente a su castillo. Mientras el Conejo y Sandman también se retiraron.

-¿Dónde está Jack Frost cuando lo necesito?- reclamó Norte y luego miró al globo –Al menos los niños siguen como siempre- se alentó a si mismo, para luego caminar dando fuertes y sonoros pasos hacia su taller.

-¿Por qué piensas que esa chica no es mala?- cuestionó una de las Musas.

-Vivió con Eris mucho tiempo como para no haber sido consumida por el odio irracional- señaló otra.

-Es solo un presentimiento que tengo…- Norte volteó un poco la cabeza –En mi panza- puso ambas manos sobre ella y las Musas se miraron entre sí confundidas –Cuando el Hombre de la Luna me mostró su imagen en una escultura, recuerdo bien lo impresionante que fue. Apenas vi sus ojos, ¡se me llenó el alma de alegría!, podía ver en ella a todos los niños felices, recibiendo regalos, buscando huevos de pascua, teniendo hermosos sueños o descubriendo el dinero bajo sus almohadas. ¡Fue increíble!, me sentí más motivado que nunca- comentaba haciendo montones de gestos con gran energía y felicidad -Una mirada como esa… no puede ser afectada por el odio tan fácilmente. Incluso el de Eris- fue su última palabra antes de retirarse oficialmente.

Las tres mujeres se quedaron pensativas antes ello.

-¿Qué clase de espíritu creen que sea?- preguntó la mayor.

-Un espíritu que influencia a los guardianes, es un don demasiado poderoso- dijo la del medio.

-Eso explicaría por que Eris la tenía consigo. Solo me pregunto por que la guardo todo este tiempo- cuestionó la menor.


	3. Amigos

(N/a): ¿Qué pasó? D: A donde fueron todos? T.T Temo pensar que no les haya gustado, pero aún así, les traigo el siguiente para ver si mejora. Quiero agradecer a **hitsuyackie** por seguir el fic y a **angelrock30** por agregarlo a favoritos, espero que les guste y lo sigan leyendo :)

Pd: esta es la canción que va a aparecer en este capítulo: Somebody to love- Anne hathaway (pondría el link pero creo que es más fácil que la busquen).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**3-Amigos.**

-¿Nunca intentaste acercarte a las personas?- preguntó Jack. Los dos estaban ahora caminando por un bosque, donde él era el guía.

-No, es que… ¿para qué? No tendría ningún sentido- respondió melancólica.

-Y eso, ¿se te ocurrió a ti o a tu madre?- se quedó parado mirándola y ella balbuceó un poco.

-Oh, ahm, la verdad…- suspiró –la verdad es que es todo lo que ella me dijo. Nunca la cuestioné ni desafíe por que, confío en ella. Siempre había dicho que quería protegerme, pero…- no quería terminar la frase, y Jack puso su mano en su hombro.

-Ya te estás dando cuenta que no todo es verdad- terminó por ella, y Jane lo miró. Se sentía muy mal por desconfiar de su madre, pero en verdad, Jack no le parecía malo, para nada. Sin embargo, sacudió su cabeza tratando de ahuyentar esos pensamientos y volver a sonreír.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-

-Ah. A un lugar donde si vas a poder hacer amigos- contestó él, provocando un enorme asombro y luego una gran alegría en ella. Jack sonrío ante su mirada y finalmente, atravesaron lo último que quedaba del bosque, llegando a unas enormes cataratas.

Las mismas eran como un montón de toboganes con arco iris en todas partes y rodeadas de hermosos árboles, lo que creaba un paisaje muy bello de observar, pero eso no fue lo que a Jane más la impresionó, si no la gran cantidad de espíritus que estaban allí. Eran muchos más de los que ella pensó que serían. Y todos se veían muy amables, por lo que la idea de poder hacer tantos amigos no dejaba de hacerla sonreír maravillada.

–Bueno, claro que no todos son buena compañía exactamente. Tú quédate conmigo y yo…- volteó hacia atrás pero su compañera ya estaba más que perdida. La buscó con la mirada y la encontró hablando con uno de los peores.

-Ou chanté- decía un pequeño duende con un traje de bufón muy colorido, con el cual había llamado la atención de Jane antes que nadie –¿Le gustan las flores?- preguntó con un tono francés y ofreciéndole un ramo de claveles.

-Oh, amo las flores- suspiró ella y estaba a punto de olerlas, mientras el duende esbozaba una sonrisa que cubría toda su mejilla y sus ojos brillaban, pero Jack llegó justo en el momento.

-Wow, Francois (pronúnciese Fransua). Gracias por el regalo- dijo él, quitándole las flores a Jane y arrojándolas al agua, para después llevársela lejos de ahí. Francois frunció el ceño abriendo enormemente los ojos, miró a un lado y se encontró con el duende de los tréboles, con quien, como siempre, desquitó su ira por una broma no realizada gritando y sacudiéndolo.

-Francois es el duende del día de las bromas, no deberías aceptar nada de lo que te ofrezca- le advirtió Jack a la chica, a quien por seguridad no le soltaría la mano en un rato.

-Perdón- se disculpó ella, cuando de pronto alguien la arrancó de su lado. El chico miró hacia el agua, y vio que tres sirenas la tenían entre ellas, halagándola y admirándola, mientras que una se preparaba para arrojarle un tarro de agua colorida. Jane estaba contenta, pero Jack la sacó volando de allí, y la sirena arrojó el agua a sus compañeras, dejándolas del mismo color del agua que tenía.

-Las sirenas, cuidan de los mares junto con las criaturas que ahí viven, pero también son muy presumidas-

-¿En serio?- cuestionó Jane y entonces él se detuvo de repente, asustado por alguien que venía frente a ellos, dando pasos muy sonoros se acerco al guardián de la alegría.

-¡Jack Frost!- exclamó -Tienes coraje para mostrarte ante mí- dijo la enorme bestia cubierta de pelo blanco muy cerca ellos, con una voz muy profunda y un aliento como hielo.

-¡Hombre de las nieves! No me sigues odiando ¿o sí? ¡Somos de la misma estación!- preguntó Jack riendo asustado, para luego salir volando con Jane de su mano.

-Oye, dijiste que iba a hacer amigos- reclamó ella.

-Lo sé, pero parece que hoy decidieron venir solo los peores espíritus. Sacando al inocente duende de los tréboles- Él señaló al pobre duende que seguía siendo gritado por Francois. De pronto, alguien más volvió a quitarle a Jane de su lado.

-Vaya, pero que hermosa dama- dijo un hombre grande, muy feo, flacucho pero con una gran panza, una horrible peste a alcohol y un enorme vaso de cerveza en su mano, abrazando a la pequeña chica que pedía ayuda.

-¡Ey, Patricio!- reclamó Jack tratando de recuperar a Jane sin éxito. Hasta que vio al costado y agarró al primer espíritu que vio, reemplazándolo por la chica.

-Hola, belleza- saludó San Patricio a quien por su borrachera usual no reconoció y era el espíritu del volcán, que ardió en llamas mientras él lo abrazaba, dejando al hombre quemado –Wow- sonrío él de todas formas.

-Ah, mira. Allí están los buenos- Jack le indicó un lugar donde había otros varios espíritus –Ella por ejemplo, es la madre naturaleza- le mostró a una hermosa mujer, de piel verde, cuya ropa era de hojas y llena de enredaderas con cabello marrón como los árboles –Y ellos son los tres reyes magos- señaló a tres hombres con rostros muy amables y vestidos con túnicas –Él es el gato de la suerte- le mostró un gato dorado que no abría los ojos y llevaba en su collar un cartel con letras japonesas y un cascabel.

-¡Qué lindo!, ¿y quién más?- preguntó Jane contenta. De pronto vieron un montón de polvo dorado que se acercó a ellos, en medio del cual apareció Sandman con una mirada de reproche para Jack.

-¡Sandy!- exclamó el espíritu del invierno –Perdona, no, es que…- tartamudeó y luego giró un poco para dejar ver a su compañera de viaje.

-Hola- saludó ella con una sonrisa que provocó gran ternura en el pequeño hombrecito, quien dejó de lado su expresión de fastidio y esbozó una muy amable sonrisa para Jane, saludándola con una reverencia, lo cual la hizo reír, ya que Sandman le parecía más que adorable con su tamaño.

-Meme no puede hablar, pero no creo que lo necesite tampoco. Es el guardián de los sueños, por cierto- explicó Jack –Ah, y Sandy, no te enojes. Créeme que vine aquí para buscarlos a ustedes- trató de justificarse.

-¿Buscarnos? Ja- dijo en tono de burla el Conejo, apareciendo de entre los árboles.

-¡Un conejo enorme!- gritó Jane emocionada -¿Puedo acariciar tus orejas?- pidió corriendo hacia él.

-No cometas esa equi…- trató de advertirle seriamente, pero la chica ya estaba haciéndolo alegre, provocando una risa por parte de Jack.

-Ja ja. Aunque deberías saber, que ese es un canguro, no un conejo- bromeó él haciendo enojar a su compañero.

-Vuelve a decirme así y te juro…- amenazó.

-No es una canguro- reclamó Jane –Es un conejo y es hermoso- lo abrazó y con su comentario, comenzó a caerle mejor a Bunnymund.

-Ja ¿Lo ves? Ella si tiene buen ojo- puso una sonrisa ganadora y burlona para Jack, mientras pasaba su brazo por su cintura –Ahora dile a él lo feo que es- le dijo a la chica para burlarse del otro guardián, pero ella se quedó muda, siendo que no era lo que pensaba en realidad. Entonces una voz los interrumpió.

-¡¿Cómo que no quieres?!- reclamaba Patricio a la madre naturaleza, quien solo cepillaba su cabello con sus manos, con aire calmado.

-Mi voz no está en buen estado- respondió ella.

-¿Qué está pasando?- intervino Conejo en la charla.

-Madre naturaleza no quiere cantar para nosotros- se quejaba el borracho, dándole una idea al guardián de la Esperanza.

-No te preocupes- sonrió y luego tomó la mano de Jane trayéndola a su lado –Ella va a cantar- dijo seguro pero espantando a la chica.

-¿Conseguiste entretenimiento, Bunnymund? No me lo creo- afirmó la marmota a la que Conejo tanto detestaba, y a quien dedicó una furiosa mirada.

-Tú aléjate de esto-

-¿Qué, perdón? No, yo no puedo…- trataba de zafar pero entonces llegaron dos espíritus que la hicieron esconderse detrás de Conejo, ya que su apariencia no era muy agradable. Uno era un espantapájaros con cabeza de calabaza, quien era el espíritu de Halloween, y el otro era un hombre con un gran saco pero una máscara blanca con ojos negros muy profundos. Jack se acercó a su compañera para advertirle algo.

-Jason es el espíritu que representa todas las historias que los padres inventan para asustar a los niños para que les hagan caso. O sea, no puedes desobedecer ninguna de sus órdenes-

-En serio, chicos. Yo no soy para…- siguió intentando, pero todos comenzaron a insistir mientras ella se negaba. Hasta que Jason habló.

-¡Canta!- ordenó en voz alta, haciéndola saltar pero al mismo tiempo obedecer su orden.

_Can anybody…_

Se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir.

_Find me…_

Miró hacia Jack pidiendo ayuda, pero él la alentó a seguir y ella volvió a mirar a su público insegura.

_Sombedoy to…_

_Looove_

Las tres sirenas hicieron un coro, sorprendiéndola, pero dándole más seguridad para seguir, mientras San Patricio comenzaba a tocar suavemente una guitarra que hizo aparecer.

_Each morning I get up_

_I die a little_

_Can Barely stand on my feet_

_Take a look in the mirror and cry_

Las sirenas seguían interpretando al coro, lo que a Jane la sorprendía pero la alegraba, miro a Jack mientras seguía cantando y él se río.

_Lord, what you're doing to me?_

_I've spent all my years believing you_

_But I just can`t get no relief, Lord!_

_Somebody (Somebody)_

_Somebody (Somebody)_

_Can anybody find me_

_Somebody to love?_

El coro de las sirenas aumentaba y Jane se dio cuenta de que en realidad todos empezaban a disfrutar de su canción, alegrándola y dándole más ganas de seguir.

* * *

Por otro lado, Norte, las Musas y el Hada se encontraban en el trineo, llegando a la cascada donde todos estaban, ya que las tres mujeres habían detectado el cantar de la chica. Cuando se bajaron del vehículo les sorprendió descubrir que todos estaban observando la actuación de Jane muy atentos.

-¿Qué está pasando…?- preguntó Santa, pero todos lo silenciaron. Entonces él pudo observar bien a la chica cuya imagen lo había asombrado tanto, y en persona lo hacía aún más. De hecho, todos los espíritus estaban siendo conmovidos por su voz y su forma de actuar, y era por ello que disfrutaban verla.

_Got no feel, I got no rythm_

_I just keep losing my beat_

_I'm ok, I'm alright_

_Ain't gonna face no defeat_

_I just gotta get out of this prision cell_

_One day I'm gonna be free, lord_

_Sombedoy, Somebody_

_Can anybody find me_

_Somebody to love?_

Ahora Jane estaba mucho más segura de sí misma, su voz se había elevado y su sonrisa agrandado, mientras seguía su canción con algunos movimientos no muy exagerados, siguiendo el ritmo, mientras las sirenas seguían siendo su coro, y otros espíritus sus músicos.

_Everyday_

_I try and I try and I try_

_But everybody wants to put me down_

_They say I'm going crazy_

_They I got a loto f water in my brain_

_Got no common sense_

_I got no nobody Leith to relieve_

_Yeah, yeah yeah_

Comenzó a hacer que todos la acompañaran levantando los puños y siguiendo también con el coro para ella. En ese momento, las pequeñas hadas de Tooth volaron emocionadas hacia Jane y aletearon a su alrededor. Mientras ella comenzó a bailar, las pequeñas la seguían y los demás la alentaban siguiendo con la canción.

De pronto Norte notó algo, mirando atrás pero muy cerca de Jane, pudo ver bien la mirada que Jack tenía puesta sobre la chica, entonces sonrió y habló a la madre naturaleza, quien estaba a su lado. La mujer asintió y mientras el coro se había vuelto más intenso, Jane había comenzado a girar, cuando Madre hizo que tropezara con una rama. Pero Jack se alertó, la tomó de la mano para que no se cayera y la tiró hacia él, haciendo que diera una vuelta para luego quedar frente a frente. Jane lo miró sorprendida pero siguió con la canción

_Somebody to…_

_Looove_

Sostuvo la nota por un rato, cuando Jack, sujetándola por la espalda, la deslizo un poco hacia abajo, acercando su cara de forma que tocaban sus narices y haciendo que Jane agrandara enormemente su sonrisa, para después levantarla de nuevo. En ese momento, ambos se olvidaron de todo lo demás, se abrazaron y comenzaron a moverse lentamente bailando, mientras el público seguía con la canción.

Conejo se sorprendió mucho al ver el gesto de Jack, miró a su alrededor como si buscara una explicación, alguien a quien le resultara tan extraño como a él, pero todos seguían cantando mientras movían sus cabezas de un lado a otro con una expresión de pura felicidad casi como si todos estuvieran enamorados.

Jane por su parte, sentía que los nervios la recorrían entera, pero en su cabeza los ignoraba sonriendo ante la cercanía con la que estaba Jack en ese momento y pensando en que podría pasar luego. Él sin embargo, no pensaba en nada, tenía su cara escondida sobre el hombro de la chica, aspirando el aroma que lo invadía.

Pero por otro lado, la canción terminó y todos comenzaron a aplaudir, a silbar y celebrar muy efusivos. Jane miró al público sorprendida y recordó que todos estaban allí. Se separó de Jack, quien la soltó de mala gana, y saludó a todos haciendo una reverencia, con una sonrisa que escondía cierta vergüenza.

Cuando terminó de saludar, el espíritu del invierno la agarró de la mano y la alejó de la vista de todos.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella divertida.

-Espera aquí- le pidió Jack y volvió un momento a donde estaban todos los demás. Jane lo observó irse con una gran sonrisa, que guardaba la enorme felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Pero, detrás de ella se encontraba una mujer con una capa negra, una sonrisa maliciosa y de brillantes ojos dorado.

-Bueno, hasta que te dejó en paz- exclamó Eris, sorprendiendo y al mismo tiempo espantando a su hija.

-¿Mamá?- dijo aterrada.

-Hola, amor- respondió su madre, tranquila.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- preguntó aún temerosa del sermón, castigo o cualquier cosa que su madre pudiera darle.

-Oh, no fue difícil. Solo seguí el olor a traición y desconfianza-

Jane suspiró e intentó justificarse, pero Eris la interrumpió.

-Nos vamos a casa, hija- ordenó tomando su mano.

-No, espera. Madre, los espíritus no son como piensas. Ellos son muy amables, y alegres. Conocí a tantos de ellos- contaba alegre.

-Ah si, guiada por el que encabeza la lista negra, que orgullo- dijo Eris sarcástica.

-No, mamá. Él no es así, él es muy… amable y dulce- comentaba con una voz risueña.

-¿Dulce? ¿Qué intentas decirme, Jane?-

-Es que yo…-

-¿Lo ves? A eso me refería. Todos ellos son interesados, pequeña. No te dejes engañar, no es momento de demostrar tu inocencia. O dime, ¿Qué dijo él de todo lo que yo te he dicho sobre los demás espíritus?- preguntó, pero la chica se quedó callada con expresión de vergüenza y enojo por lo que su madre le estaba haciendo pasar –Te dijo que era todo mentira ¿verdad? ¿Acaso no habló dejándome a mí como la villana mentirosa que trataba de encerrarte?-

-¡No!- reclamó ella triste pero su madre no le hizo caso.

-Oh, no, por supuesto. Querida abre los ojos- la tomó del mentón y elevó su mirada para verla a los ojos, pero Jane la miró seria, defendiendo aún a Jack y Eris lo entendió muy bien –Ah, bueno. Si en realidad es así, entonces, ¿qué hacía esto en casa?- sacó el callado y se lo enseñó a su hija que lo miró asustada, había olvidado por completo que lo tenía.

-¿Cómo lo…?-

-Es para que veas que yo no soy la que miente. Solo haz la prueba. Dáselo y entonces veremos quien tiene la razón- le arrojó el bastón a Jane, quien lo miro con tristeza, pensando en la posibilidad de que su madre dijera la verdad, y que todo lo hermoso que había vivido hasta ahora fue un realidad una mentira.

* * *

Eris por su parte, ya se había alejado del lugar y observaba la expresión de su hija desde un árbol.

-Adelante, pequeña. Haz algo útil por tu madre- dijo para si misma y luego observó a la Luna, que ya lucía en el cielo nocturno –Ahora que la oscuridad se avecina- sonrío.


	4. Cambios

(N/a): Aaaaaaaaaloha mundo! ¿Cómo les va? Bueno acá vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo. Como seguramente la mayoría de ustedes no habrá leído mis fics anteriores, creo que siendo la bondadosa autora que soy debo advertirles que adoro el drama y que nada sea fácil, así que espero hayan disfrutado los buenos momentos por que terminaron! Aunque igual todavía es drama barato, ya va a ser peor, no se preocupen ;) Ahora, contestando a la review.

**Nefertari Queen: **Primero y principal, muchísimas gracias por la review, fue lo que me dio animos de continuar. Aunque me alegra mucho que te guste y te agradezco el favorito, quiero aclarar que el que tenga la misma idea central de enredados no es a propósito. Es algo que me da pie al resto del fic, y convengamos que en estos días es complicado ser original (te fijaste que la historia central de Hotel Transylvania también es la misma?). Pero soy consciente de que soy una esponja de ideas y a veces la poca originalidad resalta mucho, pero como dije, me alegra que te guste y espero seguir leyendo tu opinión!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**4-Cambios.**

Jane miraba el cayado con tristeza e ira. ¿Qué pasaría después si Jack la dejara apenas lo tuviera? Volver a su vida normal era lo que menos deseaba luego de todo lo ocurrido. Sus sueños hace un momento estaban tan elevados, sus esperanzas brillaban frente a ella y ahora, parecía que fue una ilusión.

-¿Jane?- la voz de Jack la sobresaltó, usando su viento escondió el bastón como pudo para que él no lo viera.

-Ah, hola- contestó suave, llamando la atención del chico.

-¿Estás bien?-

"Sonríe, tonta" se decía a ella misma –Si, ¿por qué preguntas?- rió sin ganas.

-Por nada…- seguía confundido, pero movió su cabeza y lo olvidó –Ven- tomó su mano y la llevó volando. Iban bastante rápido, por lo que Jane cerró los ojos para evitar el viento.

En un par de minutos llegaron a un pequeño pueblo que no tenía mucho de llamativo.

-¿Por qué vinimos acá?-

-Era el lugar más cercano donde vive gente…- fue todo lo que él le explicó, dejándola aún con intriga.

-Pero, ¿qué tiene de…?-

-Shhh. Ya verás- le dijo acercándose a su cara –Es una sorpresa- fue lo último que aclaró, haciéndola reír. Ambos se subieron al tejado más alto que encontraron. Ella se distrajo un momento viendo el cielo estrellado y él viéndola a ella sin que se diera cuenta.

Mirando la Luna, Jane había dejado totalmente de lado las preocupaciones que su madre le había dado, y por el contrario, comenzó a pensar de nuevo en lo hermoso que sería poder conocer todo el mundo, a todos los espíritus que existieran, hacer lo mismo que ellos hacían, encantar a las personas con sus festividades y poderes, hacer felices a los niños.

Su mirada se había vuelto muy risueña, cuando algo llamó su atención. De pronto en el cielo vio como un hilo dorado. Parpadeó varias veces para asegurar que su vista no la traicionaba, y allí, otro rayo de luz atravesó el cielo.

-Jack- lo llamó agitando su mano cerca del brazo del chico, quien aún seguía distraído -¿Qué es eso?- preguntó sin desviar la mirada del cielo.

-Ah. Eso quería mostrarte. Es el trabajo de Sandman. Esos rayos de polvo son los que dan buenos sueños a lo niños- explicó mirándolos –Pensé que te gustarían…- volteó hacia su compañera de nuevo pero ella estaba corriendo para subirse a una chimenea, más cerca del polvo. El cielo ahora se había inundado del mismo, dando una vista hermosa, entrando por las ventanas para llegar a los niños, esparciéndose por todas partes.

Jane observaba todo fascinada. Entonces suspiró y bajando al techo, volvió a mirar a Jack, quien estaba justo detrás de ella.

-Jack- se paró mirándolo de frente –Gracias por todo- sonrío y él se lo devolvió. Abrió la boca para responderle algo, pero un gran hilo de polvo pasó detrás de ella.

Jane se rió y se acercó para tocarlo, haciendo que de él se formara un conejo que comenzó a saltar a su alrededor, divirtiéndola. Luego lo tocó de nuevo y se formó una paloma que salió volando.

El guardián de la alegría también acercó su mano al polvo, creando un delfín que nadó haciendo un círculo alrededor de ellos. Los dos espíritus volvieron a mirarse fijamente, pero otro hilo de polvo a su lado los distrajo.

Ambos alzaron sus manos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que se convirtiera en montones de mariposas. Jane volvió a reírse, cuando Jack se acercó para tomar su mano, mirando a su compañera con sus rostros muy cercanos. Ella lo miró a los ojos, intrigada por lo que él estuviera a punto de hacer. Pero antes decidió romper el silencio.

-Jack- lo llamó y él se enderezó, sin soltar su mano –Quiero…- ella elevó su mano, trayendo el bastón, lo tomó con ambas manos –Yo quiero devolverte esto. Ahora que ya me mostraste lo que te había pedido, supongo que no debo conservarlo- en contradicción a sus palabras, Jane no hacía ningún ademán de querer soltar el objeto de madera que Jack miraba sin prestar atención.

-¿Te gusta la nieve?- preguntó.

-¿Nieve?... No la conozco- dijo tímida.

-¿De verdad? ¡Lo hubieras dicho antes! Puedo mostrarte el lugar donde nací. En esta época esta lleno de nieve- propuso con una sonrisa, dando esperanzas a Jane de que su madre estuviera equivocada. Jack le sonrío y entonces tomó su cayado, pero algo malo pasó.

Jane cayó desmayada, él la sujetó, pero la piel de ella se tornaba casi celeste y sus labios de un rojo muy fuerte. Jack no entendía que pasó, ella parecía… congelada.

-¡Oh hija!- exclamó Eris apareciendo de pronto. Él la miró confundido, ya que nunca la había visto, pero entendió al instante que ella era su madre.

La mujer tomó a su niña en sus brazos y se espantó al sentir su piel -¡Esta helada!- gritó, haciendo que el espíritu frente a ella se sintiera aún más asustado -¿Qué le hiciste, niño de hielo?- le preguntó furiosa.

-¿Yo? ¡Nada! Déjeme…- trató de ayudarla, pero ella la alejó.

-Le dije que no debía confiar en ti- fue su última palabra antes de convertirse en un cúmulo de niebla que se fue volando.

Jack se quedó totalmente pasmado. No terminaba de entender como pudo congelar a Jane si no era su intención. Además, pensar que si la encontrará de nuevo, ella pensaría que fue a propósito, le provocaba un temor aún mayor.

* * *

Mientras Sandman se había quedado haciendo su trabajo, tal y como Jack le había pedido. Norte, Conejo y Tooth se habían quedado hablando con los otros espíritus, hasta que Santa tuvo una sensación horrenda en su panza. Apuró a sus dos compañeros para que subieran al trineo y volaron a una velocidad extraordinaria hasta el Polo Norte, por supuesto con los otros dos guardianes muy confundidos sobre cual podía ser el problema. Y lo entendieron cuando llegaron al taller.

Por fuera se lo veía normal, lo único extraño fue la ausencia de los Yetis que siempre vigilaban la entrada. Sin embargo por dentro, el lugar era un desastre. No había ni un solo duende o Yeti. Todos los objetos o muebles que hubiera estaban tirados, rotos, hechos cenizas o pedazos. Lo único que se mantenía era el globo con todas las luces como siempre.

Los tres vieron el escenario espantados. Norte corrió de inmediato hacia el taller, y como temía, todos los juguetes estaban igual de destruidos o peor. Ninguno se había salvado y faltaba solo una semana para navidad. Santa Claus solo podía ver el trabajo de todo un año hecho añicos, sin salvación, haciendo que sus ojos se cristalizaran por lágrimas a punto de derramarse.

-¿Necesitan algo?-

Todos voltearon hacia donde vino esa voz femenina, cuya dueña adivinaron antes de verla.

-¡No queremos nada de ti!- gritó Conejo antes de arrojarle uno de sus boomerangs. Pero Eris estaba rodeada de humo negro, el cual absorbió el boomerang, sorprendiendo a su dueño, y luego se lo devolvió, haciéndolo volar y atravesar una pared.

-¡CONEJO!- gritó horrorizada el hada de los dientes.

-¡Eris!- Norte volteó enfurecido y con sus espadas en sus manos -¡Devuélveme a mis ayudantes!- exigió amenazándola.

-Oh, ¿quieres reunirte con ellos?- le contestó con tono de burla, enojando todavía más al hombre que no podía soportar toda su pérdida. Con todas las emociones que tenía encima, no controló sus impulsos y se aventó sobre la mujer con sus espadas.

-¡Norte, no!- pidió Tooth, quien estaba al lado de Bunnymund. Pero él ya había atravesado a Eris con su arma, mirándola con ojos llenos de lágrimas de rabia. Pero ella lo veía tranquila, seria, serena.

-Acaso, Norte… ¿Me odias?- tras decir lo último le sonrío cerca de su rostro y Santa abrió enormemente los ojos, dándose cuenta del enorme error que había cometido, pero ya era tarde, por que el humo que cubría a Eris lo terminó de consumir por completo.

La mujer suspiró de alegría, sintiendo como su poder aumentaba considerablemente ahora que uno de los guardianes fue absorbido por el odio.

-A ti también te beneficia ¿No?- preguntó al vacío, ya que el Hada y el Conejo habían escapado.

-Por supuesto- respondió una voz masculina, y entones Pitch salió de la oscuridad –El miedo de los guardianes es uno que conozco bien, pero que aún resulta delicioso- hablaba a su propio humo como si fuera un niño.

-Bien, ahora, tengo una hija que arruinar- hizo una elegante reverencia ante su compañero antes de desaparecer. Dejando a Pitch regocijarse de la restauración de sus poderes, nuevamente.

* * *

Jack deprimido, había volado tan lejos y rápido luego de que Jane fuera llevada por su madre, que Sandman lo perdió de vista en un instante. Ahora caminaba por algún bosque del mundo sin rumbo alguno, esperando que su amiga estuviera bien, y sobre todo, que pudiera perdonarlo.

Dentro del bosque, había un silencio muy profundo, en el que solo se escuchaban los cantos de los pájaros y unos pocos animales que se movían. Pero de pronto se escuchó el batido de un par de alas. El sonido llamó la atención del guardián, ya que sonaban muy grandes para ser de un pájaro y muy familiares para sus oídos. Miró alrededor y no vio nada.

-No me olvidaste, ¿verdad?-

Jack volteó y detrás de él, recostada sobre una roca y mirándolo con su típica sonrisa seductora, vio a una vieja amiga.

-Cupido, ¿qué haces por acá?-

La aludida extendió sus enormes alas y se puso de rodillas sobre la enorme roca antes de hablar –Sabes que en donde hay problemas amorosos, estoy presente. Me encantan, son tan… enriquecedores para mi- comentó haciendo gestos elegantes con su mano. Jack se recostó por un árbol y la miró sonriendo. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Valentina, ella era una amiga con la que había compartido varias bromas y quien le había contado todo lo que sabía sobre el amor.

A ella le satisfacía la mirada de Jack, la cual solo aumentaba su ego –Ahora, compañero- bromeó imitando al Conejo de Pascua y haciendo reír al espíritu del invierno -¿No te enseñé todo lo necesario para que no fracasarás en tu primer intento?-

-Si, bueno. Es muy diferente decir que hacer- respondió.

-¿Sabes como deberían ser todos los hombres? ¿La forma más segura de conseguir a toda mujer?- comentaba mirando al vacío y haciendo gestos de que estuviera recitando poesía, haciendo reír al chico.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó divertido.

-Sé… italiano- respondió directa y segura, pero Jack la miró confuso.

-¿Italiano?-

-¡Exacto! ¿No lo entiendes?- se bajó de la roca y comenzó a caminar siguiendo con sus ademanes risueños –Los italianos son todo lo que una mujer puede pedir, son románticos y despreocupados, son gentiles y a la vez atrevidos, y te aseguro que siempre saben adaptar esas cualidades a cada mujer-

Hablaba con toda certidumbre pero él seguía riéndose de sus acotaciones, así que ella se puso más firme y esbozó una sonrisa de lado, mirándolo a los ojos, se acercó y le susurró al oído –Claro que con la práctica se aprende mejor-

* * *

-¡Ya entendí!- exclamó Jane. Se encontraba ya en perfecto estado físico, pero emocionalmente, su madre no ayudaba mostrándole lo que Jack y Cupido estaban hablando precisamente en ese momento. Por ello fue que dio un manotazo en la imagen y volteó la mirada de la escena.

Eris suspiró y la miro fijamente, pero su hija tuvo una reacción muy distinta de la que esperaba.

-De cualquier manera no esperaba que me quisiera- declaró seca y sin resentimientos, desconcertando a la diosa de la discordia.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿No lo entiendes? Él no solo no te quiere, jugó con tus sentimientos y te engañó. Yo no puedo permitir que quede así- habló tomándola de la barbilla.

-Madre, no tiene caso. Igualmente no importa, solo…-

-¿Qué?- demandó seria.

-No lo sé-

-Oh, no. Yo si lo sé. Seguirás intentando buscar demostrar que algunos espíritus son buenos pero créeme, no lo son- continúo tratando de convencerla, cada vez más severamente, pero aún podía ver en su mirada que ella no se quedaría de nuevo encerrada sin hacer nada, sin volver a atreverse a explorar.

-Yo creo… que algunos lo son- finalmente dijo lo que Eris ya se esperaba. Alejó su mano de la cara de Jane y dio la vuelta –Madre, es que ellos…-

-¡No quiero escucharte!- clamó asustando a la chica, a quien miró de frente –Tú nunca volverás a verlos- Jane seguía confundida y asustada por lo que estaba diciendo, pero entonces la mujer sonrío –Al menos no con buenas intenciones-

Tras decir aquello, Eris no hizo más que salir de la casa. Jane seguía aturdida, pero se dio cuenta de algo. Corrió hacia la puerta de salida, pero fue imposible abrirla, trató por la ventana pero era lo mismo. Hizo el intento de usar el viento para mover cualquier cosa que pudiera bloquearlas, pero no parecía ser un objeto el que impedía el paso. Así que siguió buscando alguna forma de romper las paredes, la puerta o la ventana, incluso el suelo.

* * *

-Yo creo que no, linda- dijo Jack alejando a Valentina de él amablemente.

-Ay Jack. Siempre fue lo mismo. Olvidé que no tengo poderes sobre ti- hizo una falsa cara de tristeza y luego camino alejándose de él –Aunque si esperaba que te olvidarás de ella-

Él miro a Cupido inquietado por ese comentario. La chica volteó solo su rostro para darle una mirada seria, despistando más al espíritu del invierno.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Por que ella te engañó, Jack- lo observó fijamente, atenta a su reacción –La mujer que se la llevó era Eris, la diosa de la discordia, el espíritu de la manzana dorada del odio. Ellas hicieron un plan en tu contra- comentaba preocupada.

-¿Por qué yo?-

-¿Por qué tú?- exclamó tan sorprendida que hasta podía reírse –Jack, además de ser un guardián, eres el guardián que derrotó a Pitch Black. Eres un blanco ideal. Ella robó tu cayado y te distrajo, para que Eris lo hechizara. Por eso no estás controlando bien tu magia con él-

Jack volteó a ver al bastón que había dejado cerca de él, pero sin tocarlo. Él ya había notado sus poderes estaban inestables, pero desconocía la causa.

-No, ella… Ella no pudo tener nada que ver. Seguramente Eris la engañó…- intentó defenderla en vano.

-¿Engañar? Jack, ¿no lo sabes?- preguntó Cupido, desconcertando aún más al albino –Claro, ¿Por qué ella iba a decírtelo? Escúchame- se acercó de nuevo a él, puso su mano en su mejilla y le dijo con suavidad –Ella lo sabe todo sobre nosotros. Ella es la hija del Hombre de la Luna-

Él no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse, comenzó a caminar de espaldas alejándose del toque de su amiga y la miro interrogante.

-Ella tiene el poder de influenciar a todos los espíritus, y realizar todo lo que nosotros hacemos. Lo cual podría ser una inmensa ayuda, como la Luna planeaba, o un enemigo invencible, como Eris logró hacerla-

-No-

-Ella uso esos poderes contigo, por eso sé que cuesta creerlo pero…-

-¡No!- gritó furioso antes de salir volando rápidamente de vuelta. Valentina solo suspiró y vio el lugar por donde él desapareció con expresión aburrida.

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó la voz de Pitch, apareciendo desde la sombra.

-Ah, eres tú. Si, se lo tomó a mal- respondió seca.

-Si, puedo sentir su miedo. Es igual de exquisito que antes- comentó con sus típicos gestos de contento, pero Cupido lo miró asqueada.

-Deberías dejar de hacer eso, pareces afeminado- declaró antes de irse caminando, ignorando la furiosa mirada del hombre.


	5. Engaños

(N/a): Aloo. Desaparecieron todos de nuevo D: Bueno, aún así no quiero dejar la historia colgada y espero que la sigan leyendo y me avisen cualquier disgusto, queja o crítica que me ayude :)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . … - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**5-Engaños.**

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? No había relojes en su casa, y si hubiera, todavía no sabía a que momentos del día corresponden esos números. Pero si estaba segura de que no fue poco tiempo el que estuvo intentando salir. Agotando todos los medios que ella conocía que tenía para intentar abrir la jaula en donde se encontraba. Ninguna señal de su madre, ni de espíritu alguno. Por lo menos hasta ahora.

-Mentiras- una voz. Femenina si no se equivocaba.

-Engaños- otra diferente, también de mujer. Pero no veía a nadie.

-Venganza- nuevamente no era la misma que las anteriores, pero ahora si podía ver algo. Un grupo de sombras.

Jane se asustó y se puso de pie, alejándose de las siluetas que se acercaban.

-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó insegura y molesta.

-Solo ayudarte- respondió otra voz que no había hablado, y mostrándose finalmente seis mujeres con un aspecto similar al de Eris. Eran muy distintas entre si, pero todas tenían piel azul, vestidos y pelo negros, aunque sus ojos eran todos completamente blancos.

-¿Con qué?- Jane aún no les tenía confianza a esas mujeres, especialmente por el parecido que tenían con su madre, el cual sabía que no era de cualquier espíritu, ahora que conocía a muchos de ellos.

-Tú sufriste lo mismo que nosotras- contestó una de ellas.

-Mentiras y engaños- acotó otra.

-Alguien en quien confiaste te traicionó-

Jane comprendió a que se referían pero aún quería entenderlo mejor -¿Qué les pasó a ustedes?-

La más alta de esas mujeres se le acercó, aunque Jane no permitió que la tocara –Todas nosotras tuvimos un hombre que amamos, pero que se aprovechó de ello. Por eso sabemos como te sientes-

La chica ahora estaba más confundida. ¿Amar? Había escuchado eso, pero lo conocía como un sentimiento entre la familia. Su madre le había dicho varias veces. Desconocía totalmente por que estas mujeres lo relacionaban con hombres, engaños, traición confianza.

-Yo no pase por eso- dijo Jane insegura.

-Cuando alguien en quien confías te traiciona, no lo olvidas-

-Ninguna de nosotras pudo olvidar a quien nos engañó-

-Y ninguno de ellos merecía nuestro perdón-

Jane creyó entender a donde estaban llegando todas estas mujeres, pero prefería pensar que estaba equivocada -¿Qué les hicieron a ellos?- preguntó asustada.

Las seis se quedaron quietas, mirando un punto fijo sin mirarlo realmente, hasta que una respondió sin ningún tipo de duda, culpa o cualquier emoción: -Los matamos-

Jane se espantó y gritó. Corrió hacia la ventana volviendo a intentar salir, pero una de ellas apareció en frente.

-No se merecían nuestro perdón-

Ella solo las ignoraba y seguía buscando alguna salida o al menos una manera de alejarse de las otras.

-No se merecían vivir- siguieron diciendo ellas, asustándola cada vez más, haciéndola correr de un lado a otro intentando no hacerles caso en vano.

-Basta- pidió.

-Tú sabes que tenemos razón-

-No, están locas- contestó Jane aún con sus intentos de huir.

-Y sabes…- finalmente la acorralaron en una esquina –que él se lo merece también-

-¡FUERA!- gritó cubriéndose los oídos y con lágrimas que no pudo evitar dejarlas salir.

-¡JANE!- llamó una voz que vino del exterior de la casa. Y ella conocía bien esa voz.

Del otro lado de la pequeña cabaña estaba Jack intentando entrar. Al ver que no podía trató de usar su cayado en vano. Aún tenía su magia descontrolada. Así que lo arrojó a la arena furioso y siguió forcejeando con sus manos.

-Hazlo- comenzaron a decir las voces repitiendo todo una tras otra.

-Se lo merece-

-Te engañó-

-Te traicionó-

-¡Aléjense de mí!- les gritó Jane a todas intentando abrir por donde veía que Jack estaba.

Pero de pronto él escuchó algo cerca suyo, volteó y recibió un gran impacto por parte de Eris. Quedó inconsciente aunque antes de hacerlo, vio una imagen borrosa de una mujer que reconoció como la madre de Jane, pero había dos figuras más a su lado que no alcanzó a razonar quienes eran.

-Musas- Eris llamó y las seis mujeres que estaban torturando a su hija salieron afuera, con Jane sujetada por dos de ellas.

-Déjenme. No. ¡Jack!- gritó al verlo tirado sobre la arena, luchando contra sus opresoras. Pero él no la escuchó. Las musas se llevaron a la chica al medio del mar, hundiéndose hasta llegar al fondo en donde abrieron una puerta y entraron.

Los dos espíritus junto a Eris eran Pitch y Cupido, quienes fueron detrás de sus compañeras. Mientras que la diosa de la discordia decidió hacerse cargo del espíritu del invierno. Sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo, un boomerang alejó su mano, lastimándola y ella vio con odio a los tres guardianes restantes.

Tooth voló de inmediato con Jack, mientras Sandman y el conejo se enfrentaban a Eris. Pero ella solo sonrío y desapareció.

Los guardianes intentaron rastrearla pero no hubo caso. Así que tomaron a Jack y Conejo creó un hoyo para llevarlos a la madriguera.

* * *

-¿Dónde está el chico?- cuestionó Pitch cuando vio a Eris entrar con las manos vacías.

-Dejé que los guardianes se lo llevaran. Tengo un plan trazado para ellos. ¡Cupido!- llamó.

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió molesta apareciendo detrás de la diosa.

-Tú quédate con Jane ahora. Nosotros tenemos trabajo que hacer- ordenó la mujer para luego marcharse junto con el coco y las musas.

Valentina suspiró y caminó hacia otra habitación, la cual se dividía en dos por una reja que encerraba a la hija de Eris, quien aún intentaba escaparse.

-¿No entiendes que es inútil? ¿Piensas que Eris de hubiera puesto aquí si fuera fácil escapar?- cuestionó el espíritu del amor.

-No me importa, no puedo quedarme sentada esperando que alguien más me salve- replicó Jane buscando alguna forma de abrir la reja.

Cupido alzó una ceja –Bueno, admito que acabas de mejorar la imagen que tenía de ti- confesó. Jane se quedó quieta un momento y miro fijamente a la chica que quedó con ella. Era muy hermosa, tenía un vestido blanco con detalles dorados, cabello rubio con rulos y ojos azules, y llevaba aún su arco y un carcaj con flechas. Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que era la chica que había visto hablando con Jack.

-¿Qué espíritu eres?- preguntó Jane, sin cambiar la expresión de molestia que la rubia tenía impresa en su rostro.

-Lo que yo realmente me pregunto es quien te crees que eres tú- respondió severamente.

-¿Por qué?- dijo harta de que nadie le explicara nada.

-¡¿Por qué?! Pequeña malcriada. Dime tú ¿Quién te crees para venir acá de la nada? Que todo el mundo sepa quien eres excepto tú. Si el hombre de la Luna quería alguien que combatiera contra el odio de Eris, debería haberme hecho a mí una guardiana, no traer a una estúpida niña que no sabe nada de ella y que se dejo usar por diez años. ¿Por qué mandar a una estrella si yo podría destruir la manzana de Eris con una flecha?-

-No sé de que hablas- reclamó Jane enojada.

-Por supuesto que no. A eso me refiero. Caíste un día del cielo para ser la prometida salvación y no hiciste nada. ¿Sabes cuantos años llevó evitando que el odio se expanda? Oh y ni hablemos de Jack-

-¿Qué tiene que ver él?- exigió cada vez más molesta.

-Por si fuera poco toda la gloria que debió ser mía y que tú te sigues llevando sin mérito alguno, de todos los espíritus que hay, tenías que ir y enamorar a Jack Frost. ¡¿Qué es lo que todos te ven?! ¡¿Es parte de tu poder hipnotizarlos a todos para que te amen y después dejar que te encierren como idiota?!-

-¡Deja de decirme así!- gritó también Jane -¡Yo nunca quise que nada de esto pase! ¡No tengo la culpa de que quien sea que me haya traído aquí no me haya dicho nada! Nunca supe de mi hasta este momento y ni siquiera ahora se quien soy ni por que parece que todo el mundo me conoce excepto yo. Además, me dices a mí que soy idiota, ¿y tú que?-

-¡¿Qué?!- reclamó Valentina con una mirada asesina.

-Si puedes destruir a mi madre y tener toda la gloria de la que hablas ¿por qué no lo haces?-

-¡Por que voy a vengarme del Hombre de la Luna! No pienso pasar por alto todos estos años de esfuerzo en vano- a estas alturas Cupido ya no tenía ni ganas de seguir gritando. Si tenía una especialidad era alargar las cosas y en especial ahora que podía desquitarse con la chica que le había provocado tanto odio como para aliarse con su gran enemiga que es Eris.

Sin embargo Jane, había comenzado a mirar con lástima a la chica de en frente. Si fuera por ella, quizá nunca hubiera venido a este mundo, pero ahora sabía que estaba ahí por una razón y tenía que encontrar cual era.

Valentina suspiró de odio por la mirada de su prisionera y decidió voltear para sentarse en el suelo. Jane se arrodilló detrás de ella.

-Entonces eres el espíritu del amor- concluyó la chica y Cupido soltó una risa irónica.

-Vaya que inteligente-

-¿Me explicarías… que es exactamente?-

Valentina volteó con una gran cara de impresión –Estás bromeando-

-No en serio- Jane se inquietó un poco –Es que pensé que lo sabía, pero estoy dudando de que sea así-

Cupido volteó para responderle, ninguna cosa amaba más que hablar del sentimiento que ella creaba –Oh por Dios, ¿cómo puedes vivir sin saberlo? ¿No sabes todo lo que el amor es y todo lo que puede lograr? Todo lo que uno es capaz de hacer por ello que no haría por ningún otro sentimiento, todo lo que puede lograr, y que aún así tanta gente que no lo entiende lo desprecia. Ya casi nadie sabe de lo que el verdadero amor es capaz- comenzó a hablar como si relatara la más mágica e increíble de las historias, consiguiendo toda la atención y admiración de Jane.

* * *

-Vamos compañero, despierta- decía Conejo nervioso, intentando hacer reaccionar a Jack. Sandman llegó con un vaso llenó de algo que sugirió usar para despertarlo -¿Eso es agua del lago? Meme sabes que puede tener efectos extraños si no es un huevo- reclamó Bunnymund, y el pequeño guardián de los sueños dejó el vaso a un lado con tristeza.

-Jack reacciona- pedía el Hada de los dientes agitándolo por el brazo.

-No va a despertar tan fácil- explicó Pitch saliendo de uno de los túneles, desconcertando a los guardianes –El tiro que recibió no fue algo normal. Verán, dormir a Jack con pesadillas ya es simple para mi, y cuando tienes aliados como los míos- Eris y las musas aparecieron a su lado –una mezcla de poderes puede causar que no despierte, quizá… en años- sonrió con malicia.

Recibió un golpe por parte del polvo de Sandman, pero con tocar el hilo, todo este se convirtió en polvo negro haciendo que Meme se viera obligado a soltarlo. Pitch apareció justo frente a él en ese momento.

-Te ves confundido Sandman- entonces lo tomó por los hombros.

-¡Sandy!- gritó el hada, pero ella y Conejo fueron apresados por las musas.

-¿Los oyes Sandman? Todos esos niños que sufren y sufren en sus pesadillas, las cuales quizás… nunca terminen- tal como iba diciendo el coco, el espíritu de los sueños podía escuchar todos los chillidos y hasta horribles gritos de los niños que dormían muy mal, los cuales se oían cada vez más y más fuertes -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Pitch divertido -¿Tú no lo disfrutas?-

Meme le dirigió una mirada que tenía lágrimas de preocupación por los niños y de odio hacia su enemigo. Lo alejó de él y comenzó a atacarlo, pero Pitch solo se divertía con ello. Evitando el polvo o convirtiéndolo en negro. Hasta que rodeó al hombre dorado con su propio material, sin dejar de hacer bromas respecto a los niños, cuyos chillidos perturbaban cada vez más al pequeño hombre.

-Dime una cosa, Sandman. Acaso… ¿Me odias?- sonrío el coco. Los ojos de Sandman se agrandaron, pero ya era tarde. La niebla lo había cubierto por completo.

Pitch estaba a punto de reír cuando un boomerang lo golpeó, y miró con odio al conejo de pascua.

-¡Fuera de mi madriguera, montón de ratas!- ordenó Bunnymund.

-¿No deberías preocuparte más por huir? ¿O acaso crees que tus poderes son suficientes? Con dos guardianes de nuestro lado, creo que estamos bastante por encima de ustedes- se burló Eris.

Una de las musas arrojó lejos a Tooth, y el Conejo llamó a los enormes huevos de piedra a que lo ayudaran a luchar.

-¿Qué te sucede?- interrogó Pitch a la diosa del odio, quien miraba hacia otro lado distraída.

-Creo que mi hija esta causando problemas de nuevo- dicho esto se marchó convirtiéndose en niebla y dejando a todos atrás.

* * *

Jane seguía escuchando todas las explicaciones de Cupido con gran gozo, le gustaba mucho todo le relataba.

-Y tú…- interrumpió a su compañera -¿Dices que Jack… siente eso… por mi?- preguntó titubeando.

Esa pregunta sin duda dejó callada a Valentina, quien se dio cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo. Miro el suelo confundida y luego enojada.

-Ah, cállate- ordenó dándose vuelta de nuevo.

-¿Por qué? Estábamos hablando…-

-¡Bien! Ya sé. Por eso justamente, no se supone que te hable- reclamó.

-Pero Cupido- intentó poner una mano en su hombro pero ella se alejó –Tú no puedes estar ayudando a mi mamá. Tienes que ayudar a los otros espíritus-

-Los otros espíritus son historia- declaró sin voltearse. Inquietando mucho a Jane.

-¿Cómo?-

Valentina volvió a mirar a su compañera –Tu madre hizo que todos sean consumidos por el odio para aumentar su poder. Solo quedan algunos de los guardianes, que tampoco duraran mucho- miró al frente de nuevo.

-No… Es mentira- intentó hacer que Cupido confesara que era una broma, pero estaba muy seria para estar mintiendo -¿Por qué dejas que haga eso?-

-¡Ya te dije! Deja de cuestionarme, tengo mis razones. Yo también odio al Hombre de la Luna-

Las dos se quedaron en silencio por un rato y Valentina pudo oír que Jane derramó un par de lágrimas.

-¿También odias a Jack?- preguntó la chica, haciendo bufar a la rubia.

-No le va a pasar nada. Eris solamente quiere que no pueda luchar, y con lo de arruinar su cayado ya es suficiente- contestó.

-¡No! ¡No es así! Cupido, mi madre te está mintiendo- exclamó Jane, tocando el brazo de su nueva conocida, quien la miro dudando –Ella quiere hacer que yo mate a Jack- aseguró la chica y el espíritu del amor la miro perpleja.

-Pero… No. Quiero decir… ¿Por qué?- cuestionó.

-No lo sé. Pero si sigue ganando poder lo va a hacer ella misma o va a conseguir que yo lo odie, no tengo idea de que va a pasar, pero no puedes dejar que siga- decía angustiada.

-Pero lo hará-

Las dos chicas se pararon sobresaltadas por la voz de Eris.

-Querida Valentina…-

-Aléjate, Eris- ordenó buscando su arco, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su espalda, volteó hacia la diosa de nuevo y ella lo tenía junto con sus flechas, las cuales sacó de su carcaj y convirtió en polvo -¡Argh!- gritó Cupido quejándose del dolor que sentía por dentro.

-¡Déjala!- ordenó Jane, pero sin recibir ninguna atención.

-Tienes un don muy extraño, pequeña- le dijo su madre –No recuerdo a nadie que pudiera influir tan fácilmente en los sentimientos de otro espíritu y eso… que ni siquiera lo haces intencionalmente- se burló –Pero ahora…- miró a Cupido tirada en el piso, quien también le dirigía una mirada de odio –No será tan fácil convencerte ¿cierto, Valentina?-

-Por supuesto que no- exclamó ella.

-Entonces, supongo que solo queda una salida-

-Ja ¿Vas a matarme? No te va a servir de mucho- rió Cupido poniéndose de pie, con una mano aún sobre su estómago.

Pero ella solo esbozó una sonrisa que asustó al espíritu del amor. Y tal como estaba temiendo, la diosa de la discordia sacó su manzana y la acercó a su cara –Cómela- ordenó suavemente.

Valentina se rió –Ja ja ¿Y por que voy a hacerlo? ¿Vas a obligarme?-

-Oh no, eso sería inútil. Tiene que ser voluntario… así que, voy a amenazarte. Cómela…- dirigió el brazo con la manzana hacia Jane –O lo hará ella-

-Yo nunca lo haría- estableció Jane.

-Oh claro que no. Pero lo harías si te digo que si no…- señaló a Cupido –la voy a matar- levantó un dedo y la rubia comenzó a retorcerse.

-¡Basta!- gritó Jane e intentó agarrar la manzana. Pero Valentina se apresuró, la arrebató de su mano y luego empujó a la chica fuertemente.

-¡Idiota! Estoy arriesgando mi hermoso ser por ti, más te vale destruir a esta bruja al final, aunque tengas que sacrificarnos a todos- reclamó la rubia.

-¡Cupido, no!- pidió Jane, pero ella ya había mordido la manzana. La cual, Eris agarró de nuevo, y le devolvió el pedazo mordido para que quedara como si nada hubiera pasado. Mientras tanto, el espíritu del amor gritaba retorciéndose violentamente, en tanto su piel se volvía azul, y su cabello y su ropa negra.

Pitch apareció en ese momento y noqueó a Jane con su polvo. Eris metió la mano dentro de la reja e hizo salir a su hija atravesando el metal como si no existiera. La llevó alzada lejos de Cupido y con gran ira en su mirada. Ya estaba harta de tener que estar lidiando con ella. El coco le arrojó una moneda en tanto se alejaba, la cual la diosa atrapó sin problemas antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Las dos llegaron hasta el medio de un bosque llenó de árboles, pero que dejaban un espacio en donde había una pequeña fuente de agua con una escultura, y un espíritu que estaba sentado en la parte más alta de la estatua en medio de la fuente.

-¿Qué buscas?- preguntó el espíritu. Era un hombre que tenía su rostro escondido bajo un manto blanco muy brillante.

-Creo que lo sabrás pronto- respondió Eris. Arrojó a Jane al suelo y luego sacó la moneda que Pitch le había dado –Después de todo, no puedes negarle un deseo a nadie- y finalmente tiró la moneda dentro del agua.

Cuando lo hizo, el líquido se levantó y envolvió a Jane sin moverla de su lugar. Al terminar, ella por fuera se veía igual que antes. Pero cuando su falsa madre se acercó a tocarla, su cuerpo era real, su respiración iba y venía por sus pulmones. Y su pulso junto con el latido de su corazón creaban un ritmo que resonaba en los oídos de la diosa, la cual sonrío ante ello –Ahora si, nunca podrás ayudar a los guardianes-

El espíritu de la fuente observó la escena intranquilo, pero como la mujer había dicho, no podía negarle un deseo a nadie.


	6. Vidas

(N/a): Aloooo. Perdón que me tarde tanto, ando teniendo que estudiar -_- Pero espera que sigan leyendo y sigan dejando comentarios. y Contestando las reviews: **nicole1992:** muchas gracias, yo sigo y espero que tú también sigas leyendo. **Noemi:** otra comparación con el rey leon de uan escena que no recordaba. Tranquila, en realidad no son así esas mujeres. Y creo que Eris debería empezar a caerte mal, por lo menos en esta historia :P Cupido era un personaje con el que me cope a pesar de que no se luce tanto aún, no pensé que te ibas a interesar en su discurso, no quería hacerlo tedioso. Te juro que me llevo tiempo darme cuenta lo de la manzana xD Y si lo se, pobres Meme, Jack y Jane. Pero te digo, esa pendeja ya va a hacer algo bueno por la historia, aunque faltan un par de caps para eso. Y por favor no vuelvas a comentar en estado zombie.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . … - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**6-Vidas.**

El hada de los dientes y el Conejo se encontraban corriendo y volando a toda velocidad, con Jack a cuestas. Eris había ganado demasiado poder y su nube negra los seguía aún lejos de la madriguera y de su dueña. Llegaron a una ciudad con calles muy oscuras donde la poca gente que andaba por afuera no los veía ya que era muy tarde en la noche. Pero no había Luna. Las nubes la cubrían.

En un momento, doblaron en una esquina, despistando el humo lo suficiente para meterse por una ventana sin ser vistos. Ahí dentro esperaron a que la nube negra siguiera su camino pasando de largo, para finalmente tomar mucho aire. Estaban exhaustos.

-Que niño idiota- protestó Conejo, apenas en su poco aliento.

-No… es su culpa- respondió Tooth con dificultad.

De pronto la luz del dormitorio se encendió, cegándolos por un rato, pero alcanzaron a escuchar una voz con un tono que casi les parecía conocido.

-Son ustedes. ¡Volvieron!- exclamó contento. Los guardianes recuperaron su vista y vieron a un chico, casi un hombre, que los veía muy alegre. Llevaba aún una camisa y un pantalón para dormir, de cabello castaño igual que sus ojos.

-¿Jamie?- susurró el Hada.

-¡Si! Wow regresaron- corrió hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa.

-Vaya, de verdad pasó tiempo. Haz crecido mucho, compañero- comento Bunnymund. Jamie se rió, pero entonces vio entre ellos a su viejo amigo.

-¡Jack! ¿Qué le sucedió?- exclamó.

-Estamos en problemas, Jamie. ¿Podrías ayudarnos?- pidió Tooth.

-Claro. ¿Qué sucede?-

-Sucede que…- Conejo iba a explicarlo, pero el Hada lo interrumpió.

-Necesitamos que cuides a Jack y hagas todo lo posible por despertarlo-

-¿Qué?- exclamó Bunny, pero su compañera siguió.

-Escucha, y escúchame bien, Jamie. Nos estamos enfrentando a un gran peligro y esta vez…-

-¿No puedo ayudarlos? ¿Es Pitch de nuevo?- exclamó él.

-No, cielo. Es alguien peor. Conejo y yo tenemos que irnos, pero tú cuidarás a Jack. Cuando despierte, debes decirle que no nos busque, él tiene que encontrar a alguien más importante que nosotros- la mirada del Hada reflejaba un mensaje de preocupación que Jamie interpretó bien. Bajó la mirada, inquieto y pensativo.

-¿Cómo sabré quién es?-

Tooth se alegró de que él aceptara sus términos.

-Tú no lo sabrás, pero Jack si. Por favor, Jamie. No dejes que se desvié, él tiene que encontrarla. Ella resolverá todo- exclamó decidida y confiada. Él asintió.

-Lo haré-

El hada sonrió y lo abrazó. Él se lo devolvió preocupado. Ella se separó y se acercó a su compañero.

-Pero, ¿por qué…?- cuestionó el guardián de la esperanza.

-Conejo, vámonos- ella lo miro seria, una mirada que él no había visto nunca. Por lo cual, dio un último vistazo a Jamie con Jack y luego la siguió sin protestar.

El castaño observó al espíritu del invierno, nervioso. Lo alzó para ponerlo sobre su cama y luego tomó una silla para sentarse a un lado a intentar despertarlo.

* * *

Eris llevaba a la chica en sus brazos, hasta que llegó a una ciudad cercana. A penas se acercó a la acera de la vereda, escuchó un sonido cerca de ella, arrojó a su hija allí sin delicadeza alguna y desapareció.

A causa del golpe, Jane reaccionó y comenzó a despertar, quejándose de un dolor que desconocía por que lo sentía. Miro alrededor pero no veía nada familiar en todo el lugar. De pronto una puerta se abrió detrás, y un hombre chocó con ella, lastimándola y cayéndose él también al suelo.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema, pequeña…?!- exclamó furioso, asustándola y haciendo que se ocultará entre sus brazos y su largo cabello negro. El hombre no era muy alto pero si gordo, de cabello gris oscuro y expresión severa, pero con ropa muy extravagante.

Jane levantó su rostro un momento pero luego volvió a ocultarlo, temerosa de la mirada de aquel tipo. Sin embargo, él al ver sus ojos azules tan resplandecientes, se dio cuenta de algo. Observó de pies a cabeza su cuerpo, lo que podía ver de piel en sus brazos y sus pies descalzos.

Ella lo miró y vio que él estaba sonriendo mientras la veía, pero cuando el hombre la miro a los ojos, ella volvió a ocultarse. Él sonrió ante el gesto, y se acercó para tomar su cara. Jane seguía inquieta, por lo que no quiso corresponder a su mirada, se quedó observando sus extraños y gastados dientes, además de sentir un fuerte olor que desconocía totalmente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó él.

-Jane- respondió, aún sin mirarlo.

-¿Dónde vives?-

-No lo sé-

El hombre hizo una mueca confusa.

-Es que… No lo recuerdo. Yo solo recuerdo, cosas que me dijeron alguna vez, pero no puedo recordar voces ni alguna imagen de…-

-Excelente- la interrumpió, ampliando su sonrisa –Ven conmigo, no tengas miedo- el hombre la ayudó a levantarse y la dirigió hacia adentro de la puerta por la que había salido. El lugar por fuera era totalmente negro y las puertas, del mismo color, parecían de cartón.

* * *

Cerca de alli, los dos guardianes, escondidos entre arbustos, habían hecho una corta parada para hablar.

-Hada, ¿por qué dijiste todo eso?- interrogó a su compañera, quien aún tenía una mirada de preocupación mientras veía el piso.

-Es que… cuando fui a mi palacio a buscar las memorias de Jane, descubrí…- hizo una pausa para mirar al Conejo –que no tiene- el guardián de la esperanza se alarmó –Ella nunca fue humana. Ella no es solo un espíritu… ella es la hija del Hombre de la Luna- exclamó haciendo que su compañero abriera los ojos desesperado.

-¿Quieres decir que ella… ella?- la guardiana de los recuerdos asintió –Pero, ¿por qué estaba con Eris? ¿Por qué no nos ayudó?-

-Yo creo que ella no lo sabe, y no se por que, pero quizás algo tiene que pasar antes de que derrote a Eris. No lo sé, pero… sé que solo ella puede detenerla-

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué me quede sentado esperando? ¿Qué deje que el odio me consuma hasta que ella sepa quien es?-

-¡No! Claro que no. Debemos ganar tiempo. Escapar tanto como podamos y ayudarla cuando lo sepa. Debemos buscarla y tratar de reunirnos con Jack cuando él despierte. Lo deje con Jamie por que sé que ahí estará a salvo-

-Entiendo. ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarla?- preguntó él, en un tono más calmado, luego de oír las explicaciones del Hada.

-Cerca de aquí hay una fuente, tal vez el espíritu del deseo nos ayude- siguió explicando cuando un sonido los interrumpió.

Observaron cerca de ellos y vieron a Eris con Jane en sus brazos. Se ocultaron mejor para que no los viera, y observaron como la arrojaba en la cera para luego desaparecer.

Iban a acercarse cuando vieron que despertaba, pero entonces un hombre salió y chocó con la chica. Ambos quedaron atónitos viendo toda la escena.

-Es humana- susurró el Hada, exaltando a Conejo.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo podría…?-

Tooth agitó su brazo cerca de su compañero, pensando en algo.

-La fuente- exclamó, y Bunnymund entendió lo que quería decir.

-Exactamente, Toothiana- comentó Eris apareciendo junto a ambos y alterándolos, pero se esfumó al instante para esquivar el boomerang que Conejo le arrojó en un acto reflejo. Los dos guardianes volvieron a alejarse.

En el camino, el Hada pensaba muy angustiada: Si Jane era humana, había perdido sus poderes, y seguramente no recordaría nada, y entonces no podría ayudarlos a menos que…

-¿Acaso huelo…- Pitch apareció, interponiéndose en el camino de Tooth –…Miedo?- preguntó.

Conejo que se había adelantado, se detuvo y miro hacia atrás, pero solo pudo ver la nube de humo cubriendo a su compañera.

-¡Tooth!- gritó, pero cuando iba a correr en su ayuda, una moneda salió de la niebla cayendo en sus patas delanteras. Él se quedó horrorizado, pero sabía lo que eso significaba. Reaccionó rápidamente y escapó a toda velocidad del humo que se acercaba.

Eris apareció, entendiendo también lo que esa moneda significaba -¡Atrápenlo!- gritó alterada y furiosa.

El guardián corría a una velocidad que jamás había alcanzado en su vida. Ahora más que nunca debía llegar rápido, y sabía que en sus túneles solo habría más nubes esperando a que él intentará usarlas en un acto de desesperación, lo cual solo aumentaba toda su rabia contenida en ese momento.

Finalmente podía divisar a lo lejos, la fuente blanca. Con el espíritu del deseo sobre ella. Sin embargo, las sombras lo alcanzaron y lo hicieron tropezar. Por suerte, él consiguió estirar su brazo lo suficiente para que la moneda llegara a la fuente.

El blanco espíritu lo observó serio, y Conejo expresó su deseo en su mente, mientras observaba al otro espíritu fijamente, hasta que las nubes lo consumieron. El poder del enemigo ya no necesitaba de su miedo u odio para encargarse de ellos.

Eris y Pitch aparecieron con una severa mirada en sus caras, dirigida hacia el resplandeciente espíritu de la fuente.

-¿Qué pidió?- la diosa del odio pronunció fuertemente las palabras sin obtener respuesta -¡¿QUÉ DESEÓ?!- ordenó rabiosa.

-No puedo revelar el deseo de nadie- habló al fin.

-¿Dónde está Jack Frost?- exigió Pitch a su compañera, recibiendo una exaltada mirada como respuesta.

-¿Dónde está él?- exigió al espíritu, pero él no contestó. El coco le pasó una moneda a Eris y ella se la dio a la fuente.

-Jack Frost ya no existe- respondió esta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó la mujer desesperada, pero sin obtener respuesta. Esta vez fue Pitch quien le arrojó una moneda al espíritu, formulando la misma pregunta y deseando su respuesta, pero él se la devolvió.

-Tendrás que averiguarlo por tu cuenta- dijo el espíritu del deseo, para finalmente desaparecer. Dejando a ambos espíritus oscuros nerviosos.

* * *

-Dime, linda. ¿Sabes que edad tienes?- preguntó mirándola curioso.

-No… lo recuerdo. Señor…- lo interrogó con la mirada.

-Dime Rob-

Ambos estaban en una pequeña sala, con no mucho más de una mesa, las sillas en las que se sentaban y una sola luz para iluminar el negro lugar.

–Ahora. Si no recuerdas nada sobre tu familia, o tus amigos, o lo que sea- comentó aburrido –Puedo ofrecerte un trato- sonrió, creyendo que parecía amable, cuando le provocaba más sospechas a Jane.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Es muy sencillo, verás. Yo soy dueño de un…- pensaba todas sus palabras detenidamente –restaurante. Sabes lo que es, ¿cierto?-

Jane negó con la cabeza.

-¿De veras? Bueno, es un lugar donde la gente viene a comer lo que mis empleados les sirven, y a cambio yo recibo dinero con el cual mantengo el lugar y le pago a los que trabajan para mí. Ahora…-

-¿Por qué…?- ella lo detuvo -¿Por qué pagar si pueden conseguir su propia comida? Recuerdo bosques… repletos de frutas y…- comenzó a relatar un poco más animada, pero Rob comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Ay, querida. Ya aprenderás como se maneja el mundo. Pero puedo decirte que lo principal es el dinero siempre- sonrío para ganarse más confianza, pero Jane se sintió avergonzada por que se había reído de ella –La cosa es que… soy un hombre generoso. Y ya que no sabes nada de ti, yo podría ayudarte-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó cortante.

-Oh bueno. Mucha gente viene a mi restaurante. Si quieres, yo podría cuidar de ti, pagarías todos tus gastos trabajando para mí, y de paso… Te aseguro que encontrarás a tus padres. No dudo que algún día vengan por aquí y te reconozcan-

Jane estaba confundida, pero comenzó a pensar bien en ello.

Mientras tanto, Rob sacó un papel de su chaqueta y una lapicera, los cuales le ofreció a la chica –Entonces, si aceptas, solo tienes que firmar aquí-

Ella miro el papel que tenía un montón se símbolos que ella desconocía.

-No sé…-

-¿Firmar? Descuida, lo haré por ti- le quitó la tapa a su lapicera y escribió el nombre de Jane –Y eso es todo. Excelente, ahora te pondrás a trabajar de inmediato. Déjame llevarte a donde te darán la ropa adecuada- guardó el contrato en su bolsillo y le ofreció la mano a su nueva empleada.

-Eh, pero…- intentó replicar.

-Tranquila, no es nada del otro mundo- interrumpió Rob sin dejar de caminar ni soltarla.

* * *

-¡Jack!- gritó Jamie, y el guardián dio un salto en la cama.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Quién…?- preguntó mirando al chico.

-Soy yo, Jamie- respondió él, alegre.

-¿Jamie?- lo observó mejor y se dio cuenta –Wow de verdad eres tú. ¡Estás gigante! ¿Eres más alto que yo?- bromeó y logró hacerlo reír.

-Es posible. Oh pero eso no importa. Jack tienes que… ¿Qué le pasa a tu cabello?- preguntó atónito.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene?- se tocó el cabello y al no sentir nada, comenzó a buscar un espejo. Cuando lo encontró se dio cuenta de que su cabello se oscurecía y se volvía del mismo color que el de Jamie. Del mismo modo hacían sus ojos. También su piel de a poco dejaba de ser tan blanca y de emitir tanto frio. Lo invadió una horrible ola de sensaciones que llegaron en un instante y lo hizo caer de rodillas.

-¡Jack- Jamie se acercó para ayudarlo. El espíritu del invierno sentía demasiadas cosas y debía controlarlas una por una. Primero se dio cuenta de que necesitaba respirar y no podía parar, pero no recordaba bien como hacerlo. Seguido comenzó a sentir algo extraño en donde alguna vez había latido su corazón, el cual parecía volver a funcionar. Además de ello, comenzó a sufrir mucha hambre y lo peor de todo ¡Sentía que se estaba helando!

-Jamie… tengo frío- alcanzó a murmurar. El castaño se asombro, pero lo dirigió de inmediato a la cama para cubrirlo muy bien.

-Jack, ¿qué te está pasando? Pareces tan… -decirlo el provocaba un extraño cosquilleo –humano-

Él pensó bien en lo que decía su amigo, y mientras aún trataba de estabilizar su respiración, acerco la mano a su pecho, y al sentir su latiente corazón, se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Sin tener idea de cómo, había vuelto a ser mortal.

* * *

Rob había vestido a Jane con una camisa que le quedaba grande, pero que tenía más botones desprendidos que cerrados, mostrando más piel de la que quisiera. Debajo usaba una calza brillante que le ajustaba y demasiado, pero lo peor eran los zapatos que tenían una forma que no la dejaba pararse bien.

-¿Esta ropa no es muy…?- trató de decir que se sentía incómoda, pero no lo consiguió.

-Para nada. Eres hermosa. Mira, todas tus compañeras visten igual-

Cuando la llevó a donde sería su espacio de trabajo, ella se espantó con la escena, a pesar de que Rob solo sonreía.

El lugar de paredes y piso negro, tenía muchas luces de colores violetas o rojos, pero que no iluminaban demasiado y tenían formas que eran extrañas para ella. Todas las mesas que había estaban repletas de hombres con un aspecto desagradable y las mujeres que les atendían, usaban trajes aún más ajustado y abiertos, además de que dejaban que cualquiera se les acerque sin quejarse.

-¿Por qué…?-

-Amanda, ven acá- Rob llamó a una de las chicas. Era joven, pelirroja y con hermosos ojos verdes –Jane es mi nueva empleada así que te encargarás de que se adapte al trabajo, y tengo que mencionarte que no tiene memoria, así que explícale cada detalle por favor- empujó a la chica cerca de Amanda, le dirigió una última sonrisa y se fue.

-¿No tienes memoria? ¿Estás bromeando?- preguntó la pelirroja divertida, pero Jane apenas reaccionó. Seguía alterada por el ambiente que la rodeaba.

-No. Realmente no recuerdo casi nada- miró hacia abajo para esconder su cara –Acepté trabajar aquí para encontrar a mi familia- explicó.

-Ah. Bueno déjame decirte que si no te gusta el trabajo, tendrás que resignarte a morir- dijo sin retractos, asustándola.

-¡¿Cómo?!-

-No, es que… En este lugar, tu trabajo es atender a los hombres. No solo servirles lo que pidan para tomar. Debes acercarte a ellos y dejar que te traten como quieran. Y si Rob te contrató es por que notó lo hermosa que eres, así que si tratas de escapar o renunciar, créeme, traerá a sus guardias para que no te dejen moverte de aquí-

Jane ahora estaba realmente horrorizada. Camino un poco hacia atrás. A pesar de lo que su compañera acababa de advertirle, quería salir huyendo de allí inmediatamente.

Pero de pronto chocó con un hombre y saltó muy alterada. El hombre la miró de una forma que le resultaba demasiado asquerosa, por lo que corrió a esconderse detrás de Amanda, quien decidió defenderla.

-Oye, Don Juan. ¿Por qué no vas con Chloe? Está disponible ahora- señaló a una chica rubia que venía caminando con ropa similar a la suya. El hombre sonrío y la siguió –Escucha, es obvio que eres una niña y te digo. La única forma que salgas de aquí es que hagas tu trabajo de la peor manera posible- volteó a mirar a la chica detrás suyo quien estaba temblando horriblemente –Aunque creo que no te va a ser muy difícil- comentó notando la inocencia e ignorancia de Jane.

* * *

-¿Estás mejor?-

-Si, gracias. Eso fue demasiado raro- respondió Jack.

-¿Cómo es posible…? No sabía que los espíritus podían…-

-Yo tampoco. Pero supongo que es una forma de esconderme de Eris que los otros encontraron-

-¿Eris?- Jamie conocía ese nombre de alguna forma.

-Si, es el espíritu del odio. Por eso andamos con problemas. Ahora, ¿puedes decirme como llegué aquí?- preguntó Jack, haciendo que su amigo recordara las instrucciones que le habían dado.

-¡Es cierto! Tengo algo importante que decirte. El Hada de los dientes y el Conejo de Pascuas te trajeron conmigo, y el hada dijo que había algo muy urgente que debes hacer…-

-Espera. ¿Solo ellos dos? ¿Y los otros?- cuestionó Jack.

-No lo sé, no tuvieron tiempo de decirme. Pero no debes esperar más, Jack. Ya esta amaneciendo- señaló mirando la ventana –Tooth me dijo que no los busques, que debes encontrar a alguien mucho más importante- explicó.

-¿Dijo a quien?- aún buscaba estabilizar su respiración.

-No. Dijo que tú sabrías quien era. Solo sé que… era una chica-

Tras la respuesta, Jack saltó de la cama.

-¡Jane!- trató de elevarse para llegar a la ventana, pero se cayó en el camino, sacándole a Jamie una leve risita –No es gracioso- bufó tratando de pararse, y su amigo lo ayudo.

-Lo siento, Jack. Pero ahora eres una persona y nosotros no volamos-

-Ah ¿es en serio? ¿Perdí todos mis poderes? ¿Cómo diablos voy a encontrarla si tengo que moverme caminando?- gruñía quejándose mientras chocaba con todo intentando mantenerse de pie.

-¿Por qué no te calmas? Así podemos pensar mejor en una forma de solucionar esto- sugirió Jamie mientras sonreía.

-Si, supongo. Oye... ¿no tienes escuela?- preguntó pasándose la mano por su ahora castaño cabello. Pero su amigo volvió a reírse.

-Tengo 21 años, Jack. Ya vivo por mi cuenta-


	7. Ayuda

(N/a): Holaaaa. Perdón por la tardanza, ando bastante atareada. Pero hace poco vi sus reviews y me dieron muchas ganas de seguir. Y respondiendo a las mismas:

A **Eve-tsuki:** Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar, me alegra que te gustara y acá la sigo para que tu tambien la puedas seguir.

A **C. Franklin:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me alegra que el mix de ideas te guste, y espero que lo sigas y te siga gustando.

A **Mizzy Frost:** Graciaaas. Me alegra que te guste como escribo, espero poder seguir mejorando y que sigas leyendo. Un beso.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . … - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**7-Ayuda.**

-¡Oh!- todos los que estaban alrededor saltaron y el resto veía la escena desde su lugar. Veían que una de las meseras había tirado su bandeja sobre uno de los clientes.

Jane lo había hecho a propósito, como reacción hacia el hombre que la había tocado desde atrás. No soportaba el sentimiento que le provocaba y quería hacerlo lo peor posible para librarse de ese trabajo inmediatamente.

-Lo siento- mintió.

-Tranquila linda. Puedes compensarlo- el hombre trató de acercarse a ella, pero después de hacer un solo paso, Jane dio un fuerte grito. Su público ahora observaba con más atención aun.

-¡Jane!- su jefe apareció muy enojado –Ven conmigo- la tomó del brazo muy fuerte, lastimándola, y se la llevo nuevamente hasta la habitación en la que ella había firmado su contrato hacia solo un par de horas. La arrojó adentro y cerró la puerta. Luego volteo a verla con una mirada que le causaba pánico, pero la esperanza de irse la calmaba un poco, así que ella solo bajó la mirada para evitar la suya.

-Es apenas tu primer día. ¿Cómo puedes arruinarlo todo tan fácil?- reclamó.

-Yo no quiero trabajar aquí-

-Que pena que te lo diga, pero…- sacó el contrato de su bolsillo para enseñárselo –no me importa. Vuelve allá y haz lo que prometiste-

-¡No! Yo nunca prometí nada de esto. Me engañaste y lo sabes- su voz fue firme hasta que Rob volvió a dirigirle su intimidante mirada y ella bajó la suya evitándolo de nuevo, pero él se acercó asustándola más.

-Así que ¿No quieres trabajar aquí?- la tomó del mentón para obligarla a verlo.

-No- ella sonaba determinada, pero ahora su jefe sonreía y eso la asustaba aún más.

-Bien. Si no vas a hacer este trabajo como se debe. Te daré otro-

-¡No quiero ningún…!-

-¡No me interesa! Aceptaste trabajar para mí y eso harás. De una forma u otra- sonrío amenazante y tomándola del brazo otra vez, la dirigió por el lugar que no dejaba de ser totalmente negro y donde se escuchaba muy bien el eco de los zapatos en los que Jane apenas se paraba. Subieron unas escaleras y él la aventó dentro de una habitación pequeña, sin ventanas, que solo tenía adentro una única luz pequeña y un colchón en el piso, sin almohadas o sábanas.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?- preguntó sin entender por qué la había llevado ahí. Él solo sonrío.

-Yo nada- y salió de la habitación. Jane se paró al instante e intentó escapar, pero Rob llaveó la puerta desde el otro lado.

-¡Déjeme salir!- él la ignoró.

* * *

-Tranquilo, no crea que sea fácil encontrarla afuera a estas horas- Jamie trataba de seguirle el paso a Jack.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos perder tiempo. Apresúrate-

-Ya voy- comenzó a correr detrás de su amigo, doblaron una esquina y de pronto chocó con él.

-Ah, perdón- Jack se disculpó con un tono distraído.

-¿Por qué paraste?- observó al chico que miraba atentamente al lugar frente al que se encontraban. Era un edificio de varios pisos totalmente negro, casi sin ventanas y las pocas que había estaban pintadas también de negro, y tenía una única puerta.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó el guardián. Hasta ahora había insistido en buscarla porque tenía el presentimiento de saber dónde estaba. Pero cuando llegaron a ese lugar, ese sentimiento desapareció.

-Ouh- Jamie se preocupó un poco –Mejor no preguntes- empujó a su compañero para seguir su camino, pero él se rehusó.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es?- la actitud de Jamie solo lo inquietaba más y aumentaba su curiosidad.

-Nada que debas saber, vamos- volvió a empujarlo ahora que cedía un poco más.

-Pero, ¿qué es?- seguía curioso.

-Solo diré que no es lugar para nosotros, y no te preocupes, si tu amiga es tan inocente como la describes, no va a ir a meterse aquí- explicó mientras seguían caminando lejos de ahí.

-¿Qué tiene que ver que sea inocente?- eso lo había confundido más.

-No importa. Sigamos, no hay tiempo que perder, ¿recuerdas?- señaló su reloj.

-Ah, si- pero Jack aún estaba curioso porque cuando más sentía que iba a encontrarla, de repente todo se esfumó. Como si ella hubiera desaparecido, o ese sentimiento nunca hubiese estado ahí. A pesar de que era en ese mismo lugar donde ella estaba.

* * *

Jane aún esperaba que Rob volviera. Había estado pensando en formas de poder escapar. El problema era que no conocía bien el lugar y no estaba segura de su fuerza como para poder darle pelea a un hombre, a pesar de que él no estaba precisamente en forma.

Unos ruidos que viniendo por el pasillo la distrajeron. Escuchaba pasos y dos voces que se acercaban a la habitación donde la encerraron, y se acercó a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

-Ja ja. Nunca entenderé porque te gusta más cuando se resisten- era Rob, sin duda, uno de los que hacía ruido.

-Lo hace más divertido y emocionante- no reconocía la otra voz, pero si podía notar como se reían de la charla que ella no entendía. De pronto escuchó la llave de la puerta, y se preparó para correr en cuanto se abriera.

-Jane, te traigo un ami…- cuando Rob abrió la puerta, su mesera se adelantó al instante intentando salir. Para suerte del jefe y desgracia de ella, el otro hombre la sostuvo a tiempo y aferrándose a su cintura y sus brazos, la llevó de nuevo adentro a pesar de sus pataleos y gritos.

-¡Suélteme! ¡Ayuda!- gritó lo más fuerte que pudo pero nadie vino, y los dos que estaban presentes solo se reían. Entró de nuevo a la pieza contra su voluntad y Rob llaveó la puerta. Recién allí, el que la sujetaba la soltó y la miró con una sonrisa muy desagradable.

-¿Qué quiere?- Jane estaba muy asustada, pero él solo la ignoraba mientras la veía de pies a cabeza.

-Vaya, no me sorprende que seas cara. Pero vales cada dólar- su sonrisa se había alargado.

-¿Cómo?- ella no entendía nada de lo que le decía y su mirada la estaba intimidando y mucho.

-Tranquila, seré gentil…- hizo una pausa –pero no breve-

Ahora si la había espantado, corrió hacia la puerta y la golpeó mientras gritaba pidiendo ayuda, pero nada cambiaría.

* * *

El tiempo había pasado muy lento para todos. Fueron dos semanas, desde que Jane y Jack se habían convertido en humanos, los guardianes habían desaparecido junto con todos los otros espíritus. Eris y Pitch esperaban impacientes mirando el mundo, sin entender porque aún había luces encendidas.

-¡Argh!- Pitch dio un puñetazo al mundo -¿Por qué siguen encendidas? ¡Han pasado semanas! No hubo navidad, ni sueños, ni se recolectaron dientes. Ni los otros espíritus hicieron nada de su trabajo. ¿Cómo es que aún hay niños que creen en los guardianes?-

Eris estaba sentada cerca con una expresión molesta, pero más que por los niños, por su compañero que no dejó de quejarse en todo ese tiempo.

-Es tu culpa- dijo ella acusándolo.

-¡¿Mi culpa?!- reclamó Pitch mirándola.

-¡Si! Por tu culpa hace diez años, los guardianes comenzaron a revelarse ante los niños. Ahora muchos de ellos son padres que no dejaron de creer e hicieron el trabajo de llevar los regalos, cambiar los dientes por monedas, seguir celebrando las distintas festividades e infundir en sus hijos la esperanza en la magia-

-Pues entonces tu plan ahora es inútil-

La diosa del odio sabía que si Jack andaba por ahí buscando a su hija, no habría perdido su memoria y si era una de esas luces, sería la última en apagarse. Por desgracia no fueron muchas las luces que se extinguieron en las últimas semanas, por lo que rastrearlo sería inútil.

Se paró y miro atenta el mundo con todas sus luces.

-Yo creo que no deberíamos preocuparnos más- con su comentario hizo que Pitch se le quedara mirando atónito –Si Jack Frost no hizo nada en todo este tiempo, quiere decir que lo que sea que le hayan hecho lo volvió inútil. Hay que dejarlo, y verás que después de unos años, todos dejaran finalmente de creer en los guardianes-

Tras decir eso se retiró del lugar. Ella tampoco estaba muy conforme con dejar en paz al espíritu del invierno o a su hija. Pero sabía que nada iba a cambiar y que su objetivo principal ya estaba cumplido.

* * *

-¡No puedo creerlo!- Jack caminaba enojado de un lado a otro sin ninguna razón en realidad –No puedo creer que no la haya encontrado, y que no haya rastro de los otros. ¿Qué diablos les habrá hecho esa maldita bruja?-

Jamie por su parte estaba preocupado por todos los guardianes, pero la actitud de Jack se estaba volviendo cada vez peor y él también tenía una vida y un trabajo que mantener.

-Tal vez está encerrada en alguna parte o se fue a otra ciudad…-

-No, está acá. Lo sé- su amigo lo interrumpió y Jamie suspiró.

-Bien, tienes razón, está acá- comentó cansado y se dio la vuelta para revisar papeles del trabajo.

Jack lo miro y se dio cuenta de que había empezado a molestar a su amigo, sabía que él lo había soportado y ayudado en todo y no se lo estaba devolviendo bien, ni siquiera recordaba haberle agradecido. Pero el hecho de que Jane seguía desaparecida como también todos los otros guardianes y que solo él podía hacer algo al respecto era sofocante. No soportó más sus propios pensamientos así que tomó un abrigo y salió afuera.

Necesitaba despejarse un poco. Sabía que enterrarse en sus pensamientos no lo había ayudado todo ese tiempo ni lo haría ahora, así que por primera vez decidió tratar de dejar eso de lado. Jane desde el comienzo había sido una responsabilidad que él tenía pero que nunca se tomó como tal. En especial cuando había comenzado a conocerla. Ya no podía negar que le había agarrado cariño y que una de sus sonrisas lo ayudaría mucho en ese momento. Por eso le molestaba tanto no ser capaz de encontrarla y no saber nada de como estaba, si aún era feliz o era una prisionera como lo fue toda su vida.

Además, que los otros guardianes desaparecieran era más preocupante aún. ¿Qué pasaría si los niños dejaran de creer? Ni siquiera podía estar seguro de que eso no hubiese ocurrido ya. Navidad había pasado y no hubo ningún Santa Claus. Tampoco había sido capaz de hacer nevar en todo ese tiempo. Ni siquiera el invierno fue como debía.

Luego de mucho caminar, aunque entre sus pensamientos no lo había notado, andaba ahora frente a un hospital. Era un edificio de muchos pisos, y él podía ver desde donde estaba el gran jardín, donde había muchos pacientes que hablaban por teléfono, con sus familiares o simplemente estaban comiendo.

Desvío la mirada, nunca le gustaron mucho esos lugares, eran más deprimentes que alegres. Sin embargo, cuando dio una última mirada rápida, algo captó su atención. Volvió hacia atrás hasta donde consiguió ver bien a alguien en especial.

En una banca estaba sentada una chica con una bata celeste. Su largo cabello negro no dejaba ver su cara ya que estaba muy encorvada mirando el piso con un aura deprimente. Jack se acercó más y pudo notar su piel blanca. Su cuerpo pequeño era muy delgado y se notaba incluso con la bata. Cuando más se acercó, consiguió ver un poco mejor sus rasgos.

-¿Jane?- la llamo por su nombre para comprobar si era ella o no. La chica levantó la mirada sorprendiendo y asustándolo. Sus ojos eran enormes y muy claros, ya no tenía los destellos azules pero aun así era ella. Aunque hubiese preferido que no lo fuera. Tenía unas enormes y muy oscuras ojeras, sus mejillas habían perdido todo rastro de color al igual que sus labios apenas mantenían su rosado. También podía notar en sus ojos rojos que había llorado y mucho. Era una imagen demasiado fuerte para Jack -¿Jane?- volvió a decir su nombre pero más alterado.

-¿Quién eres? Aléjate- ella se alarmó y se arrastró hacia el otro lado de la banca para alejarse de él.

-Jane, soy… soy yo, Jack- extendió sus brazos intentando acercarse a ella, pero fue peor.

-¡Aléjate! ¡No quiero que me toques!- gritó fuerte asustando a Jack y una enfermera acudió en su auxilio.

-Señor, por favor aléjese- pidió la mujer, mientras protegía a Jane con los brazos y ella se aferraba.

-¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿Qué le paso?- él comenzó a interrogar a la enfermera ya que su amiga no parecía muy estable como para hablarle.

-¿Quién es usted? No puedo darle esa información a cualquiera- respondió ella mientras llevaba a la paciente hacia adentro.

-Soy su amigo. Créame, solo quiero ayudarla. Jane, soy yo- se dirigió hacia ella, pero la chica solo ocultó más su rostro para no verlo.

-¿Conoces a este chico?- la enfermera interrogó a su paciente, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Si me conoces, yo…- Jack trató de explicarse pero no lo dejó.

-¡No! ¡No te conozco! ¡No sé quien eres y no me importa! Yo sé que quieres lo mismo que todos, pero no más. ¡Nunca nadie va a volver a tenerme!- Jane había perdido el control y la mujer se la llevó adentro.

-¿De qué hablas?- el chico no podía asimilar el comportamiento de alguien que había sido tan alegre antes.

-Joven, tengo que pedirle que se retire por favor- pidió por última vez la enfermera.

Él se quedó atónito viendo como se la llevaban con un enorme nudo en la garganta y el estómago. Nunca había siquiera considerado que la hubiese pasado tan mal todo ese tiempo. No podía imaginarse que le pudo haber pasado que la dejase así. Simplemente no la reconocía, no era ella. Pero a la vez sabía que sí lo era.

Dejo de mirar al suelo y corrió el camino de vuelta hasta llegar a la casa de su amigo. Abrió la puerta de golpe y lo encontró en la mesa llena de papeles.

-¡Jamie! La encontré- exclamo respirando con dificultad. El castaño lo miro confundido y Jack siguió con el aliento que tenía –La encontré. Está en el hospital, tienes que venir rápido-

A Jamie lo alivió saber que finalmente había aparecido la chica que tanto habían buscado. Tomó su abrigo y corrió detrás del espíritu del invierno.

* * *

-Llegó esta madrugada- los dos chicos estaban dentro del edificio hablando con el doctor a cargo de Jane –La policía la encontró, dijo que la perseguían pero no pudo decirnos quien. Estaba muy alterada y aún lo está- explicó suavemente.

-Pero, ¿sabe lo que le pasó?- a Jack lo desesperaba no saber que le causó semejante trauma.

-Pudimos descubrir…- revisó sus papeles para no olvidar los detalles –que al parecer no recuerda nada de su vida antes de que la encontraran, lo cual fue hace dos semanas. Quien quiera que la encontró la tenía encerrada y la vendía contra su voluntad-

-¿Cómo que la vendía?- Jack obviamente no conocía la referencia así que Jamie intervino de inmediato.

-Wow, doctor- pasó el brazo sobre el hombro de su amigo –disculpe, pero aunque no parezca, él por dentro todavía es un niño- el hombre los miró a ambos desconcertados.

-¿Qué quiso decir?- volvió a preguntar más bajo solo para Jamie.

-Después te explico- le susurró –Pero lo importante, ¿no sabe quién hizo eso?-

-No, lo siento. Pero cada vez que le preguntamos, pierde el control. Debido a eso tampoco es capaz de ver a un hombre, la altera mucho y nos es imposible acercarnos sin que se desepere. Realmente la pasó mal estos días-

A Jack se le formó nuevamente un nudo al escuchar eso. Jane la había pasado tan mal y todo porque él no fue capaz de encontrarla antes.

-Tengo que verla- no le importó escuchar ni al doctor ni a Jamie antes de meterse a la habitación frente a la cual estaban y donde adentro, había otra enfermera intentando hablar con la chica.

Cuando él entró Jane volvió a sobresaltarse.

-Tú- susurró pero con un notorio enojo.

-Jane, tienes que recordarme, necesito que…-

-¡¿Qué?! Yo sé muy bien lo que quieres, eres como todos ellos. ¿Sabes lo que se siente para mí? ¿Alguna vez lo pensaste? Parecerá divertido pero ¡no lo es!- gritó furiosa, y se había parado para ir hacia él, pero la enfermera la detuvo y más vinieron durante el griterío.

Jack observaba totalmente descolocado como ella peleaba con todas hasta que le dieron una inyección en el brazo que finalmente la calmó y dejo que la recostaran sobre su cama de nuevo. Las otras enfermeras salieron, y él se paró al lado de la cama.

-Señor, lo digo en serio, debe…- la enfermera trató de alejarlo pero fue inútil, él la ignoraba. Entonces Jamie desde la puerta le habló a la mujer.

-Déjelo. Confíe en él, solo quiere hablar. Además, ella ya no va a hacer nada- señaló a Jane quien aunque despierta, apenas se movía para respirar. La mujer desconfiaba, pero entonces el doctor, parado detrás de Jamie, le hizo una seña para que salga y ella obedeció.

-V-vete- Jane apenas susurró cuando los dejaron solos.

-No. Jane, yo…-

-¿Cómo conoces... mi nombre?-

-Por que yo si soy tu amigo, Jane- tomó una silla y se sentó al lado, siempre mirándola a los ojos agotados que ella tenía en ese momento –Te juro que yo nunca te lastimaría como te hicieron los otros-

Ella lo miro fijamente, no veía en sus ojos nada de lo que tenían todos los otros hombres que había conocido, pero aún se negaba a confiar en él así que volteó la cabeza con la poca fuerza que tenía.

-Si lo eres, ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?-

-Lo sé, lo sé- Jack tomó su mano y la sostuvo entre las suyas mientras cerraba los ojos y bajaba la cabeza –Te fallé y nunca me voy a perdonar por haberte dejado sola, por dejar que todo esto pasara… fue mi culpa- se sentía muy mal, y eso le sorprendía a ella, que volvió a mirarlo sin entender por que le preocupaba tanto. Pero se asusto cuando él volvió a mirarla, a pesar de que le dio la más sincera mirada de arrepentimiento –Te prometo que nada de eso va a pasarte de nuevo, solo…- puso una de sus manos en su hombro y ella lo miro asustada, pero no de él, si no de como él extrañamente le parecía confiable –ven conmigo y…-

Jane no escuchó nada más, ya que esas palabras le resonaron en la cabeza, solo que con otra voz. Podía ver y escuchar perfectamente de nuevo a Rob y eso la atormentaba.

-No- negó con la cabeza.

-Escúchame, yo…- él trató de explicarse pero no pudo.

-¡No!- ella había recobrado un poco de su fuerza, al menos la suficiente para volver a gritar y hacer que todos los que estaban afuera atentos a cualquier problema entraran en acción. La enfermera abrió la puerta inmediatamente, se dirigió a la chica, mientras Jamie y el doctor observaban atentos.

-No, espera…-

-¡No! ¡Eso es exactamente lo que él me dijo! ¡No van a engañarme de nuevo!- siguió gritando mientras la mujer la sujetaba de los hombros para retenerla. Jamie se acercó a Jack y le hizo señas para que salieran, a pesar de que entendía bien la preocupación de su amigo, entendía también la de la chica, cuyo problema principal Jack ignoraba aún.

Cuando todos se fueron, y las dos quedaron solas, la enfermera la soltó y Jane se calmó. El poco esfuerzo que hizo la había agotado y trató de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. La mujer iba a dejarla, pero se volvió para decirle algo.

-Me creas o no. No todos los hombres son iguales- su voz era suave pero Jane la miró sorprendida y enojada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Yo…-

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! Yo conocí muchos más hombres en este tiempo que tú en tu vida entera. Son todos iguales. ¡Son todos iguales!- al ver que ella volvía a alterarse, decidió dejarla sola.

Los ojos de Jane comenzaron a humedecerse, quiso voltearse para llorar en paz, pero al apoyarse en el brazo donde le habían inyectado sintió un dolor muy molesto y una fuerte punzada. Se giró con mucho esfuerzo hacia el otro lado y lloró amargamente. Su vida era un infierno ahora mismo y no tenía en quien confiar.


	8. Vacío

(N/a): Halo gente. Bueno acá les dejo el capítulo que sigue, perdón si las traumé, pero lo necesitaba para llevar a cabo el drama. Así que respondiendo reviews:

**C. Franklin: **Me reí bastante con tu comentario. No te preocupes, ya se va a hacer justicia jaja. Espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando :)

**Aly:** Gracias por comentar y acá tienes la continuación, espero que te siga gustando.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . … - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**8-Vacío.**

Iban los dos caminando por las veredas en su camino de vuelta a casa. Ninguno dijo una palabra por supuesto. Jack estaba demasiado sumido en su cabeza y Jamie se daba cuenta de ello, lo dejo pasar por el momento por que sabía que le debía una explicación para cuando llegaran a casa y Jack estuviera más preparado para escucharlo.

-¿Qué quería decir con vender?- apenas entraron, el espíritu del invierno planteo la duda que aún tenía y que le daba tantas vueltas.

-Y pensé que me iba a salvar de dar esta charla- Jamie suspiró, y cuando ambos colgaron sus abrigos se sentaron a la mesa para empezar con una muy larga plática.

Entre más escuchaba Jack, peor se sentía. Hacía lo imposible por no imaginar la situación y en especial a Jane ahí, pero apenas lo lograba. Tenía muchas preguntas, pero con lo que sabía le bastaba. Cuando terminaron, Jamie esperaba que su amigo comenzara a hacer un escándalo pero él se quedó callado, observando fijamente la mesa, para luego pararse repentinamente.

-Tengo que ir- dijo Jack mientras agarraba de nuevo su abrigo. Jamie iba a seguirlo, pero aún tenía trabajo pendiente así que lo dejo marcharse.

Tras salir de la casa, el espíritu del invierno se dio cuenta de que casi era de noche, y su campera no lo abrigaba lo suficiente.

-Odio el frío- lo que en realidad odiaba era sentirlo cuando llevaba más de 300 años sin hacerlo. Caminó varios minutos hasta que llegó de nuevo al hospital y subió directo a la habitación de Jane. Al entrar vio que la puerta tenía su llave puesta así que la cerró. Necesitaba hablar tranquilo y a solas con ella, quien parecía haber conciliado el sueño después de tanto llorar.

Sin embargo, ella escuchó cuando Jack entró y llaveó la puerta. Odiaba ese sonido que le indicaba lo que iba a pasar, a pesar de que ya no estaba encerrada en el edificio de Rob. Cuando vio al chico se sobresaltó de nuevo, pero aún no tenía tantas fuerzas ni voluntad para gritar.

-Otra vez- le reclamó cuando él se acercó para volver a sentarse junto a ella.

-Lo sé, pero tenemos que hablar-

-Eres molesto-

A Jack le dolió que le dijera eso –Lo siento. Pero no puedo dejar las cosas así. Jane, esta no eres tú-

-¿Qué sabes tú de quien soy yo?- se había sentado en su cama, preparada para gritar cuando tuviera más fuerzas. Pero la mirada fija del guardián volvía a tener el efecto de inspirarle confianza que la hacía querer escucharlo.

-Lo sé porque te conocí antes de esto, y no eras así-

No podía dejar de sentir impotencia ante aquella mirada pero comenzó a calmarse -¿En serio?- aún dudaba en darle su confianza.

-Sí, es verdad- solo con eso le había dado esperanzas al guardián, quien acercó más su silla junto a la cama, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Jane no quería ceder, pero no podía evitar su curiosidad –Y…- tartamudeaba -¿C-cómo era?-

Jack sonrío ante eso, muy de a poco sentía que la estaba empezando a recuperar –Eras… muy linda-

Ella se sonrojó un poco. Le habían hecho halagos, pero ninguno con esa tierna sinceridad.

-Y muy divertida- él siguió con su lista, sonriendo ante el recuerdo –también curiosa. No conocías mucho, pero cualquier cosa pequeña te hacía sonreír. Sonreías tanto, que lograbas que cualquiera riera contigo-

Jane sin darse cuenta sentía cada vez más ganas de saber más y no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente mientras hablaba.

-Algo ingenua también, pero…-

-Puf- ella bufó –Mira a donde me trajo ser ingenua- miro a la nada, molesta.

-Lo siento. Pero créeme que cuando te conocí…-

-¿Quién era yo antes?-

Jack suspiró con la pregunta y bajo la cabeza –es una larga historia-

-No me importa. Dímelo- puso una de sus manos sobre el brazo de él, decidida a saberlo. Era la primera vez que lo tocaba desde que se encontraron –Dime quien soy-

-Depende- sonrió él -¿crees en la magia?-

-¿Magia?... ¿Q-qué?- no entendió que relación tenía con ella, pero le llamaba la atención saberlo -¿Por qué? ¿Estás loco?-

Jack se rió –Eso me dijiste cuando nos conocimos-

Ella sentía cada vez más curiosidad y más preguntas se le venían a la cabeza –Y, ¿tú que dijiste?-

-Te dije "ey, la que estás loca eres tú. Te estoy hablando a ti"- ahora podía reírse al recordarlo, en especial sabiendo que Jane no entendía nada, pero lo miró enojada –Lo sé, no fue muy amable- seguía tomándoselo a chiste.

-Pero ¿cómo nos conocimos?- estaba empezando a molestarse.

-No me creerás- él aún se reía levemente.

-¡Entonces dime la verdad!-

-Shhhh- ella había subido el tono de voz, pero Jack no quería que viniera ninguna enfermera venga a interrumpirlos y a echarlo –Harás que me saquen de nuevo- hizo gestos con las manos para que bajara la voz.

-Lo haré si no me lo dices-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- él aceptó y comenzó su relato.

Al principio, Jane se alegraba de todo lo que él le contaba. La idea de que ella fuera inmortal, que tuviera poderes, de que hubiera otros espíritus y de todo lo que podía hacer. Su naturaleza infantil no se había ido, y como antes, se emocionó fácilmente. Sin embargo, cuando él comenzó a explicar todo lo que Eris había hecho, sus emociones cambiaron completamente. Y cuando terminó de contar la historia, estaba más que furiosa.

-Entonces…- comenzó a presionar las sábanas con los puños –ella me hizo esto- y ahora a presionar los dientes –¡ella tiene la culpa de todo!-

-Ey, ey- posó su mano sobre su brazo para calmarla –tranquila, enojarte no va a solucionar nada-

-Por supuesto que no, yo… tengo que hacer algo, yo…- pensó detenidamente mientras su respiración se aceleraba –la voy a matar- se sacó las sabanas de encima y trató de pararse pero no tenía nada de estabilidad y Jack la sujetó para que no cayese.

En ese momento alguien intentó abrir la puerta y al no poder, golpeó varias veces mientras la llamaba -¿Jane? ¿Estás bien?- era una enfermera.

-Si. Fuera de aquí, no quiero verla- ella le hacía señales a la puerta como si la mujer detrás de esta pudiera verla, mientras seguía intentando mantenerse en pie.

-Jane, no puedes pararte- le decía Jack quien nunca la soltó.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Necesita ayuda?- volvió a hablar la enfermera.

-Eso no le importa, ¡váyase!- cuando ella volvió a gritarle, la mujer dejó de llamar a la puerta y se quedó parada un momento para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Jack decidió alzar a Jane en sus brazos para obligarla a acostarse de nuevo. Cuando la dejó suavemente sobre su cama, ella quiso dedicarle su peor cara. Pero en el momento que él trató de agarrar la sábana para cubrirla, la mirada de ambos se cruzaron, estaban muy cerca uno del otro y se quedaron viéndose fijamente.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?- preguntó ella prácticamente en un susurro, esa era una pregunta que aún no podía entender. Casi podía sentir su respiración por la cercanía.

-Porque eres importante- respondió de inmediato –por qué…- Jane miro la mano del chico cuando este la alzó para acariciar su mejilla –si pudiera volver a hacerte sonreír, me ayudaría mucho- sin duda era eso lo que él más extrañaba, recordaba muy bien su sonrisa y también sabía por qué se había ido, y eso le daba un sentimiento horrible que sabía que se curaría si ella pudiera volver a reír.

Jane tenía un horrible nudo de sentimientos ahora mismo. No estaba segura de nada. Ninguna de las personas que conoció le había dedicado una mirada tan sincera y menos aún unas palabras tan tiernas. Pudo recordar la única vez en todo su encierro, en que soñó con algo parecido, con alguien a quien le importara. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no quería que él se fuera, que quizás había encontrado a ese alguien que esperaba.

En medio del silencio, Jack escuchó el sonido de un reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y al mirar hacia la ventana notó que ya era de noche.

-Creo que debería irme- se irguió para comenzar a marcharse, pero su compañera lo impidió tomándolo del brazo con ambas manos.

-No, espera. Llévame contigo- Jack se volteó para mirarla confundido –no me gusta este lugar, quiero irme-

-A-ah, no puedo. No estás bien, el doctor, él…-

-¿Qué sabe él sobre cómo me siento yo?- reclamó Jane, y el guardián se rió.

-Él lo sabe, por algo es el médico-

-Bueno, yo voy a decirle que estoy bien- ella estaba determinada ahora a que de una forma u otra, no se alejaría de Jack. Y él notó eso, también quería poder llevarla con él y Jamie para que juntos buscaran la manera de volver a ser inmortales, así que suspiro y abrió la puerta para ir a buscar al doctor con el que habían hablado esa misma mañana.

Cuando lo encontró, se quedaron afuera un momento mientras el guardián le explicaba que había conseguido que ella confiara en él, y también lo que querían hacer. El hombre no dio ninguna respuesta, si no que primero entró a la habitación para hablar con la paciente. En eso, Jamie llegó por el pasillo y se acercó a Jack.

-Ey, tardaste mucho. ¿Lograste algo?- preguntó el castaño mirando a su amigo.

-Sí, más que algo. Si se lo permiten, ella quiere irse con nosotros-

-Vaya, ¿en serio? Resultó ser que eras buen conquistador- miró hacia la habitación mientras se reía de su propio chiste.

-¿Qué cosa?- fingió estar enojado, pero ambos se rieron.

-Solo digo-

-¿Dudabas de mi habilidad? Puedo conseguir lo que quiera con mi encanto- esbozo una sonrisa de costado.

-Acabas de matar el chiste, mejor entremos- ambos ingresaron al cuarto donde Jane seguía hablando con su médico –Bueno, ¿puede irse?- preguntó Jamie.

* * *

Cuando el doctor entró en la habitación, notó ya un gran cambio con el simple hecho de que su paciente no haya empezado a gritarle culpándolo de algo que no hizo, así que se sintió aliviado y agradeció al joven que estuvo con ella por eso.

-Buenas noches, Jane- uso el tono más suave que pudo.

-Ya sé que es de noche- respondió con dureza, y el hombre le dirigió una mirada de reproche. Suspiró –lo siento, no me gusta la noche. Era cuando cosas malas me pasaban- dirigió su vista hacia la ventana.

-Estoy al tanto de ello- asintió –Después de todo, por culpa de eso no me dejaste acercarme a ti ni una vez-

-Mis disculpas- dijo casi en susurro.

-Lo entiendo. Lo que me resulta difícil de entender, verás, es…- tomó la silla que Jack había usado antes y se sentó en ella -¿cómo es que ahora confías tanto en el mismo chico al que le gritaste esta mañana?-

Jane miro al médico fijamente –Porque es el único que realmente se preocupó por mí-

-¿Cómo sabes que se preocupa por ti?-

-Volvió- hizo una pausa –el sí volvió a pesar de lo que le dije, él se quedó conmigo hasta que logró que le creyera… él no se rindió. A diferencia de usted- miro a las sábanas con algo de culpa por decir eso, pero aunque sonara a acusación, quería dejar en claro su decisión de irse. Esperaba que el hombre se enojara, pero él solo sonrío.

-Tienes razón. Yo también creo que merece tu confianza- ambos miraron hacia la puerta donde los dos chicos estaban riéndose de algo –Por otro lado, ¿crees…- quería preguntarlo con mucho tacto –que estás lista para decirme quien te hizo eso?-

Se quedó quieto esperando a ver si ella conseguía responderle, pero esa pregunta aún generaba horribles imágenes de los peores recuerdos que podía tener, así que comenzó a respirar agitadamente y llevó las manos a sus oídos, luchando contra sus impulsos de gritar y maldecir al mundo entero.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Puedes dejarlo para cuando te sientas mejor. Y hablando de ello, necesito que me digas ¿puedes moverte bien?-

Jane movió sus extremidades para demostrarlo –Si, perfectamente-

-¿Crees que puedas pararte?-

-No, no aún. Pero no creo que tarde mucho en pasar- insistió. En ese momento, Jack y Jamie entraron a la habitación.

-Bueno, ¿puede irse?- pregunto el más alto.

-Antes de eso, ¿no hay ningún familiar que pueda hacerse cargo de ella?-

-Ah bueno- Jamie pensó en una mentira –La verdad es que yo… nosotros- decidió que iría mejor –somos sus hermanos- Jane miro a Jack confundida, pero él se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicándole que hiciera silencio –Fue todo un horrible accidente y un malentendido que esto ocurriera. Nos alegró mucho haberla encontrado-

-¿Hermanos? ¿Por qué no me dijeron antes?-

Los dos chicos trataron de ocultar su preocupación –Oh, es que… nos dijo que ella no nos recordaba, y no queríamos que se enterase tan rápido- el doctor le dirigió una mirada crédula.

-Bueno. ¿Y tus padres?-

-Ah, están de viaje, lo siento-

-Pues necesito saber que un mayor de edad va a llevársela-

-Claro, claro- Jamie asintió. Buscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó su billetera, mientras Jack se paraba al otro lado de la cama junto a Jane –¿Esto es suficiente?- el castaño le enseñó al médico su licencia de conducir.

-Si, está bien. Pero esta chica aún necesita descansar y esperar a que recupere su movilidad. Mañana en la mañana, serán libres de llevársela- se paró de la silla y saludó a los tres chicos, que le agradecieron por su ayuda, para luego dejar el lugar.

Fue entonces, que Jamie notó la mirada de Jane sobre él y se dio cuenta de algo –Oh, lo siento- dijo mientras sacaba una de sus manos y se la ofrecía a la chica, junto con su mejor sonrisa –soy Jamie. Soy amigo de Jack- pero ella solo asintió bajando la cabeza, sin embargo él entendía su comportamiento –tranquila, nosotros te ayudaremos juntos. Además, es en mi casa donde vas a vivir. Puedes confiar en mí- puso una mano sobre su hombro como un gesto de confianza y la chica lo miro.

-Suficiente confianza- señaló Jack con recelo pero sonriendo de lado, y su amigo se rió.

-Está bien- caminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando llegó a esta –Ah, Jack. ¿Quieres que los busque en la mañana?-

El guardián se dio cuenta de que le estaba ofreciendo que pasase ahí la noche, lo cual para él estaba bien, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Jane –Ahm. Claro, si ella quiere...-

Su amiga se emocionó –Aja- respondió asintiendo y mirando a Jack, y luego a Jamie. Quien sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

-Muy bien. Los veo a las 10- salió por la puerta y la cerró. En ese momento, el guardián de la alegría le dio una pícara sonrisa a Jane mientras caminaba alrededor de su cama para ir hasta la silla.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella.

-¿Por qué quisiste que me quede?- quería saber qué clase de respuesta le daría.

Ella dudo en que contestar –bueno, porque quiero saber más sobre mí-

El chico dio una pequeña risa, sabiendo que era una excusa –Yo creo que solo quieres pasar el tiempo conmigo- seguía con su sonrisa ganadora, pero se le borró cuando vio que ella empezó a alterarse levemente -¿Aún piensas en ello?- hacía referencia a lo que le había pasado a ella mientras él la estaba buscando.

-Es que… el doctor recién me preguntó sobre ello y…- volvió a llevarse una mano al oído como si eso callara las voces que resonaban en su cabeza.

-Ey, descuida- Jack agarró su mano y le acarició la cabeza mirándola a los ojos –No pienses más en ello, ya pasó. Y yo te prometo que no voy a dejar que vuelvas a eso- pese a su intento, Jane no podía alejar sus pensamientos y comenzó a llorar. El guardián la abrazó y ella ocultó su rostro en su pecho –No te preocupes… Oye- tuvo una idea -¿Quieres que te cuente más sobre ti? Para que puedas pensar en algo mejor- no obtuvo respuesta pero de cualquier manera comenzó a hablar, para tratar de ayudarla.

Luego de un largo rato, ella se calmó y apartó de él. Jack se sentó en la silla y siguió contándole cosas. Historias, de él, de los otros guardianes, de los otros espíritus. Respondiendo a las preguntas que le hacía. Hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

La imagen se reflejaba frente a ella. Era Jane. Acostada de lado en una cama, tapada con sábanas celestes, el mismo color que su ropa. Frente a ella, con su cabeza entre sus brazos, y sus brazos sobre el espacio libre que ella dejaba en la cama, un chico, de cabello castaño y piel algo pálida. Ambos sumidos en el sueño.

-Así que ahí estás- dijo Eris para sí misma. En ese momento, Valentina apareció detrás de ella –Vigílalo- ordenó –no sea que vayan a causar problemas- y la chica se fue de inmediato obedeciendo.


	9. Gracias

(N/a): Helo gente linda. Bueno acá les traigo el capítulo que sigue, y respondiendo a la review.

**Aly:** Me imagine de ante mano que a más de uno le iba a afectar tanto o más que a ti, pero créeme cuando te digo que pensé un montón en ello y no había otra forma de hacerlo para que Jane se quedara así de traumada. Pero, creo que este capítulo te va a dar un alivio a ti y a todos lo que leen. Por otro lado, gracias por comentar y espero que sigas leyendo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . … - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**9-Gracias.**

Empezó a sentir el calor del sol cuya luz entraba por su ventana y daba a su espalda. Se removió un poco entre las sábanas, sin poder abrir los ojos aún. Pero entonces escuchó la respiración de alguien más, alguien que estaba muy cerca de ella. Eso la asustó y abrió los ojos de inmediato, sentándose en la cama rápidamente. Con este movimiento despertó al chico junto a ella.

Él abrió levemente los ojos sin moverse y la miró con la mirada aún borrosa -¿Jane?- quería saber si le había pasado algo.

-Jack, eres tú- ella se llevó la mano a su pecho como si con ello pudiera calmar el ritmo de su corazón que se había acelerado por el susto. Sin embargo, en ese momento recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche y el día anterior, y los latidos, en lugar de calmarse, se aceleraron más. Sonrió al ver que él realmente se había quedado junto a ella toda la noche.

-¿Qué hora es?- él aún no se movía ni abría los ojos.

-Ah, n-no lo sé. No sé como funcionan los relojes- miró al que estaba sobre su cama, pero para ella éste era solo un círculo con dos palos y puntos en los bordes –Pero, Jamie podría venir pronto, deberías despertar- puso su mano sobre la cabeza del guardián, pero él se quejó y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos haciéndola reír -¿No dormiste bien anoche?- se preocupó un poco de que pudiera ser por su culpa, por haberlo obligado a quedarse.

-No es eso- alzó la cabeza para taparse su boca mientras bostezaba y luego se tiró para atrás en su silla –siempre me cuesta despertarme- se estiró un poco, luego suspiró y sacudió la cabeza para terminar de despertarse. Cuando recuperó su buena vista, miro al reloj que estaba sobre ellos –Ah, parece que vendrá pronto- ya eran casi las diez, la hora que Jamie había fijado para su llegada.

Volvió a bostezar, y Jane sonrió –Hay un baño allí, si quieres lavarte la cara para despertar bien- le ofreció señalando una pequeña habitación en una esquina.

-De hecho, me vendría bien- Jack se paró y se encerró ahí. Al mismo tiempo que él cerró su puerta, Jamie llamó a la puerta del cuarto.

-¿Chicos? ¿Están despiertos?-

Jane miró hacia el baño, pero sabía que Jack no lo escuchó así que tuvo que responder ella –E-eh, si- el castaño abrió la puerta y entro sonriendo.

-Ey, Jane- cerró de nuevo la puerta y se acercó a ella -¿Cómo despertaste?-

-Bien- aún no se animaba a hablar mucho, pero él lo entendía, así que le dio una sonrisa.

-Oh cierto- agarró una bolsa que colgaba de su muñeca –Anoche mi hermana vino a visitarme. Le conté sobre ti, y quiso ayudar. Dime, ¿tienes ropa que puedas usar?-

Cuando ella escapó, aún usaba el horrible "disfraz" que Rob le había dado, y no tuvo tiempo de buscar nada más, así que negó con la cabeza como respuesta.

-Bueno- siguió Jamie –creó que ustedes dos son casi de la misma altura, así que ella te envío esta ropa para que puedas abrigarte- puso la bolsa en la cama junto a ella, y Jane la miro sorprendida. La agarró para ponerla sobre su regazo y ver que había adentro. Era ropa bastante simple, pero a ella le alegro mucho que una desconocida tuviera un gesto así.

-Gracias- susurró mirando aún la ropa. Él sonrió y luego se puso a mirar la habitación.

-¿Dónde está Jack?-

-Está aquí- respondió distraída.

-Aquí estoy- el guardián salió del baño y saludó con la mano a su amigo.

-Bueno, si te vistes, creo que podemos irnos- Jamie miro a la chica, quien lo vio y asintió bajando la cabeza de nuevo.

-¿Puedes pararte?- pregunto Jack poniéndose al lado de ella, mientras ella se destapaba. Jane asintió, pero aun así dejo que el guardián pusiera sus manos en su cintura para ayudarla a levantarse. Cuando sus pies tocaron el piso, él la soltó pero sin alejarse, mientras ella probaba que podía mantener el equilibrio. Cuando adquirió toda estabilidad, miro a Jack para indicarle que estaba bien, y luego se metió al baño, llevando la bolsa para vestirse.

-¿Algo nuevo para contar?- el guardián miro a Jamie y cuando vio su sonrisa, entendió a qué se refería y rió.

-No, nada. Solo espero poder ayudarla-

-Oh, cuento con ello- bromeó el castaño.

-Cállate- él también sonrió ante el chiste.

Los dos se sentaron a esperar a la chica, quien tardó más de la cuenta debido a que no sabía muy bien cómo ponerse toda la ropa que le habían prestado. Pero luego de unos minutos finalmente salió, y los chicos dirigieron su mirada hacia ella, lo cual la avergonzó y se ocultó un poco tras la puerta.

-¿Estás lista? Ya nos vamos- Jamie se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta. Jack al pasar junto a ella, le ofreció la mano para que pudieran irse, y ella la aceptó. Bajaron un par de pisos por las escaleras, y llegando a la salida, saludaron al doctor y a la enfermera que la había cuidado. Cuando salieron a la calle, subieron al auto de Jamie y él manejó hasta su casa.

Jane, quien iba atrás sola, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y trató de imaginar cómo sería su vida desde entonces. Recordó todo el tema de los espíritus que Jack le había contado y lo que debían hacer. Y trató de asimilarlo todo, pero el camino no fue suficientemente largo para que terminara de pensar en todo lo que le había pasado últimamente.

* * *

-Aquí es- Jamie detuvo el auto frente a una casa simple de un piso, pero que a Jane le encantó. A diferencia de lo que conocía, esa casa le parecía muy acogedora y linda para vivir. Y estaba segura de que por dentro debía ser mejor. Tomó la mano de Jack, quien la guió para salir del auto y luego para entrar.

Efectivamente, por dentro el lugar le pareció aún más bonito. Con paredes blancas hasta la mitad y el resto de un verde muy claro. Tenía algunos cuadros para decorar el lugar, cuya sala incluía una pequeña cocina, que tenía en frente una mesada con sillas para comer. Y más allá tenía un sillón frente al cual había una televisión, y detrás tres puertas que llevaban a las otras habitaciones.

Una de esas puertas se abrió y de ella salió una muchacha un poco más baja que Jane, con cabello rubio lacio y unos enormes ojos verdes. La chica se emocionó al ver a Jane y corrió a ella.

-Oh, ¿tú eres la novia de Jack?- tenía una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Cómo?- Jane desconocía la palabra.

-¿Qué?- se metió Jack entrando por la puerta.

-Sophie- Jamie le dio una mirada de reproche y la rubia resopló.

-Bueno, la amiga- dijo lo último de mala gana -¿Tu nombre es Jane?- volvió a sonreír y la chica frente a ella asintió, y se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Tú eres la hermana de Jamie?-

-Sí- asintió –yo te envíe la ropa que estás usando. La cual por cierto te queda hermosa- la tomó de las manos y levantó sus brazos para verla bien.

-Gracias- respondió mirando también su ropa y comenzando a sonreír levemente. Sophie le devolvió la sonrisa y luego miro hacia un lado.

-Y a ti. Hace mucho que no te veía- la rubia miro al guardián quien estaba parado junto a Jamie observando la escena.

-Lo sé, me disculpo por eso. Ya sabes, ser guardián no es muy libre- se acercó a ella bajando la cabeza mientras hablaba.

-Hm, yo creo que más bien es mucho trabajo para alguien que estaba acostumbrado a no hacer nada-

-Ey- él reclamó por la broma pero Sophie se rió y le dio un abrazo.

-Creciste mucho- la aludida sonrió.

-¿Cómo están los otros?- preguntó cuándo se separaron.

-Espero que bien- Jack bajó la cabeza.

-Oh, si- recordó lo que su hermano le había contado –lo siento- puso su mano sobre el hombro de él como gesto ánimo y volvió a ver a Jane –Y tú, ¿sabes? Mi hermano es un tonto-.

-Ey, ¿por qué?- se quejó Jamie, y su hermana lo miro.

-Por qué…- la tomó de la mano -ella es mucho más linda de lo que la describiste-

-Ah, si- el castaño asintió –perdón, no podía fijarme mucho con Jack presente- los dos hermanos miraron al guardián riendo.

-¿Pueden parar los dos ya?- se estaba empezando a cansar de tantas bromas sobre ellos dos y agradecía que Jane no las entendiera.

Sophie dejo de reírse y tocó una mecha del cabello negro de su amiga –Wow, ¿hace cuánto no lo lavas?-

Jane se avergonzó un poco por eso –ahm, no sé… mucho-

-Mejor- la rubia comenzó a llevársela a otra habitación tomada de su mano –así podré divertirme un buen rato. Tengo un montón de cosas que puedo usar para que…- los dos chicos no escucharon más ya que ambas se metieron al baño y Sophie cerró la puerta.

-¿Por qué tu hermana está tan emocionada con Jane?- Jack no entendía su reacción, y menos cuando Jamie puso una cara poco alegre con la pregunta.

-Es que ella… no tiene muchas amigas. Y su mejor amiga se mudó hace poco, así que estuvo algo deprimida estos últimos días. Creo que se emocionó con Jane porque ella es un espíritu, y sabe que no va a juzgarla ni a tratarla mal, como sus compañeras-

-Sí, sé que a los adolescentes les cuesta integrarse-

-Creo que deberían empezar a elegir guardianes también para ello- sonrió Jamie.

-Ja, creo que tendrían el trabajo más duro, pero seguramente sería útil-

* * *

Jamie comenzó a sacar las cosas para cocinar el almuerzo, y Jack se ofreció a ayudarle. Como era su primera vez cocinando, se entretuvieron bastante tiempo con ello. Lo cual fue bueno, porque las dos chicas también tardaron lo suyo.

Sophie se ocupó personalmente de llenar de productos a su nueva amiga. A Jane por supuesto le sorprendía todo. Se entretuvo bastante haciendo distintas cosas con las burbujas del shampoo, y también en su pelo. Ambas pasaron un buen rato riéndose, mientras la rubia se encargaba de ponerle cremas, perfumes y luego secarle cuidadosamente el cabello para que quedará lacio y brillante. Tal y como lo tenía antes de hacerse humana.

Jane observó el acabado, asombrada. Su pelo nunca había brillado tanto y Sophie estaba orgullosa de ello.

-Gracias, está…-

-Lo sé, lo sé. Está hermoso. De nada- ambas se rieron.

-¿Por qué…?- estaba insegura de si debía preguntarlo o no -¿por qué eres tan amigable conmigo?-

Sophie le dio una sonrisa más dulce –no tengo muchas amigas. Pensé que podríamos llevarnos bien. Además…- hizo una pausa para que su comentario no le afectara –Jamie me dijo lo que te sucedió- miro como su amiga cambiaba casi completamente su expresión y quiso ayudarla a olvidarlo –no, lo siento, no pienses en ello por favor- se acercó para calmarla.

-Pudo ser peor- Jane hizo el comentario sin resentimientos y dejó a su amiga con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo que pudo ser peor? Pero ellos… quiero decir, ellos…-

-No hicieron nada- completó la frase y la miro a los ojos –no sé… qué buscaban, y no quiero saber. Pero yo peleaba tanto que todos se enojaban y se iban-

La rubia seguía con la boca abierta, pero ahora una leve sonrisa de alivio se esbozaba en ella –O sea que… no te hicieron nada. Ellos nunca…- Jane asintió –amiga, eso es muy bueno- exclamó sosteniéndola de los brazos.

-Bueno… vivir asustada no era muy agradable, pero…-

-Por supuesto que no. Pero créeme, es mucho mejor de lo que te pudo haber pasado- Jane aún parecía que iba a romperse, pero Sophie la abrazó, sorprendiéndola –Todo va a estar bien ahora- lo dijo con la mayor suavidad, y eso calmó mucho a su amiga, quien no creía que fuera a encontrar más personas que se preocuparan por ella, y eso la alegraba, así que le devolvió el gesto con una gran felicidad por dentro.

De pronto las dos sintieron un agradable aroma –Hm, parece que el almuerzo está listo. Ven- le ofreció su mano, ella la tomó y ambas salieron finalmente del pequeño baño.

Los dos chicos, sacaron un momento su vista de la comida para mirarlas.

-¿Qué tal?- Sophie señaló a Jane con su hermoso y largo cabello, mientras que ella solo evitaba la mirada de Jack.

-Guau, muy bien hermanita- Jamie la halago y luego volvió a mirar hacia su comida.

-Está hermoso- Jack sonreía al igual que Sophie mirando a Jane, quien no pudo evitar dar una pequeña risa, la cual alegró completamente al guardián, era la primera vez que la veía sonreír desde que la encontró.

-Bueno, ¿qué hicieron?- la rubia rompió el silencio mirando hacia la olla de la que su hermano estaba cuidando.

-Espero que les guste. Jack ayudó bastante…- respondió Jamie.

-¡Oh! Pero antes, ella tiene una noticia que los va a alegrar bastante- Sophie abrazó a su amiga, indicándole con la mirada que les dijera lo mismo que le había contado hace poco, pero ella no podía articular ninguna palabra.

-¿Qué pasó?- Jack estaba más que ansioso con saber que podría recibir una buena noticia luego de tanto, pero su amiga seguía sin poder hablar, así que Sophie habló en su lugar.

-Esta chica sigue limpia y pura, y por sobre todo, es mi nueva heroína-

-Y ¿eso qué quiere decir?- preguntó su hermano, ninguno de los dos chicos creía entender a qué se refería.

-No es tanto así- susurró Jane.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es!- replicó la rubia –Mi amiga peleó por defenderse contra todos esos que quisieron aprovecharse de ella, y por ende no le tocaron ni un pelo-

Ambos muchachos dieron un fuerte respiro por la sorpresa. El guardián salió de su lugar del otro lado de la mesada y se acercó a Jane lentamente poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-¿Es verdad?- su voz fue muy suave. La aludida asintió, y los dos chicos soltaron una gran risa de alivio.

-Jane eso es increíble- Jamie habló también contento -¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes? Me hubieras ahorrado una fea charla- lo último lo dijo en un susurro, casi quejándose, lo cual hizo enojar a su hermana.

-Eso no importa, tonto. Lo importante es que todos estamos bien ahora. Así que propongo un brindis- levantó alegre su vaso con gaseosa, los dos chicos hicieron lo mismo y Jane los imitó, chocaron todos los vaso diciendo Salud, para luego comenzar con la comida.

Todo el almuerzo fue bastante alegre, y Jane, a pesar de no hablar mucho, se había integrado completamente al grupo y empezó a sonreír con todos, poco a poco, lo cual le daba a Jack un gran alivio. Las cosas finalmente estaban mejorando.

* * *

Cuando ya habían terminado de comer y no quedaban temas de los que hablar, estaban todos aún sentados, tomando lo que quedaba de su bebida. Hasta que Jamie se puso de pie.

-Tengo que comprar algunas cosas para la cena. Sophie, ¿quieres venir?- pero su hermana aún quería hablar de muchas cosas a solas con su nueva amiga. Por el contrario, el guardián si tenía algo que quería hacer.

-Yo voy- tomó su abrigo y ambos salieron por la puerta tras despedirse de las dos chicas.

Una vez que estuvieron solas, la rubia empezó con la charla que estaba ansiando desde que Jamie le contó todo.

-¿Te gusta Jack?- prácticamente lo gritó mientras agarraba las manos de su amiga, quien se sorprendió frente a la pregunta tan directa.

-Bueno, sí… Digo, es quien más me ha ayudado y…-

-Ay, no eso. Me refiero a si realmente te gusta-

Jane se quedó pensativa un momento –Pues, sí. Él…-

-Ay, por supuesto que te gusta- la interrumpió –Cualquiera quisiera estar en tu lugar. Ahora, dime… ¿se lo dijiste?-

-N-no, no tuvimos mucho tiempo de hablar, y pues…- ella misma dejó la frase a la mitad, recibiendo una cara de reproche por parte de Sophie.

-Pero tienes que hacérselo saber. Estoy segura de que él está igual-

Jane primero iba a discutir, pero luego la idea la hizo sonreír -¿Tú crees?-

-Oh no es muy difícil darse cuenta. Después de todo lo que se preocupó por ti. Te diré una cosa- inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, y su amiga hizo lo mismo, para hablar en más confianza –Haz la prueba- soltó.

Jane no lo comprendía -¿Qué prueba?- la rubia sonrió.

-Acércate a él- su amiga se irguió y ella hizo lo mismo sin borrar su sonrisa –solo inténtalo. Verás que cuanto más afecto le muestres, más feliz va a ponerse él-

Su amiga se quedó pensando en ello.

* * *

Se pasaron varias horas hablando de muchas cosas. Cosas de mujeres. Sophie le explicó todo lo que aun infantilmente sabía sobre cómo funcionaban las parejas, según lo que vio en la tele y en su escuela. Distintas formas de comportarse, y como interpretar algunas señales, mientras Jane hacía un montón de preguntas. Hasta que los dos chicos finalmente llegaron.

Jamie entró primero con varias bolsas blancas que dejó sobre la mesada.

-Llegamos- suspiró algo cansado -¿la pasaron bien?-  
-Muy bien- respondieron juntas, desde el sillón donde estaban sentadas, y se rieron de ello.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- la rubia miró a su hermano.

-Ah, fue culpa de Jack-

-Perdón- el guardián pasó por la puerta cargando una caja en sus brazos –Quería estar seguro de no elegir mal-

-¿Elegir mal qué?- Jane estaba confundida en tanto Jack pasaba a su lado y dejaba la caja junto a ella.

-Esto- miro a su amiga, quien veía el objeto aun desentendida –Es para ti- sonrió y ella lo miro. Luego volteó a Sophie, quien le dio una sonrisa sospechosa. Jane se giró hacia la caja de nuevo, levantó levemente la tapa y algo adentro hizo un ruido que la asustó, haciendo que la soltara.

La rubia se quedó con la boca abierta tras haber reconocido ese sonido -¿Es un perro?-

-¿Un perro?- Jane aún no entendía.

-¿Un perro? ¿Un perro?- se burló Jack –sí, es un perro. Sé que no los conocías, y pensé que te gustaría tener uno-

Jane finalmente se atrevió a abrir la caja, y adentro había un hermoso cachorro de cabello marrón claro corto, oara bundante, y enormes ojos negros.

-Su raza tiene un nombre muy raro. ¿Cómo era, Jamie?- el guardián miró a su amigo para ver si él lo recordaba.

-Era…- se quedó pensando –Akita algo. Es japonés, por eso- respondió el castaño.

-Es hermoso- Jane alzó al pequeño animal y lo puso en su regazo y empezó a acariciarlo al igual que Sophie. El perro alzó la cabeza y luego se paró apoyando sus patas delanteras en el pecho de Jane para llegar a su cara, la cual después de olerla un rato comenzó a dar pequeñas lamidas que la hicieron reír.

-Oww, le gustas- sonrió Sophie -¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?-

Su amiga miro a Jack -¿Yo elijo el nombre?-

-Es tuyo- el chico alzó los hombros.

-Y mañana tenemos que ir a comprarle un collar- comentó Jamie desde su lugar.

Jane alzó al cachorro para mirarlo bien, pero este comenzó a ladrar y a moverse bastante, provocando más risas en todos.

-Parece que es bastante inquieto- comentó Sophie, dándole una idea a su amiga.

-Jack- soltó.

-¿Qué?- respondió él, pero ella le sonrío.

-Lo llamaré Jack- tras esto, los dos hermanos se asombraron y luego comenzaron a reírse. Jack se sentía avergonzado, pero no quería dejar que se notara.

-¡Te está cambiando por un perro!- exclamó Jamie escondiendo su cara en la heladera, en donde estaba guardando la comida que había comprado.

-Cállate- el guardián tomó una almohada y se la arrojó.

-Ey, ey. No es mi culpa- fingió que realmente se disculpaba para luego volver a burlarse –si fueras más rápido no te habría reemplazado- los tres se rieron, pero Jack se acercó a su amigo.

-Tú vas a necesitar ser más rápido- dicho esto se abalanzó sobre Jamie y ambos empezaron a pelear mientras se burlaban y bromeaban entre ellos.

-Chicos- Sophie rodó los ojos y volvió a acariciar al cachorro.

* * *

Después de un rato, los dos chicos dejaron de pelear y comenzaron a cocinar de nuevo. Mientras que las chicas ya empezaban a hacerse cargo de las primeras travesuras de Jack, quien apenas tocó el suelo comenzó a morder algunas cosas y a huir de su dueña a la mayor velocidad que su pequeño cuerpo le permitía.

Luego de cenar, las dos chicas se fueron a una de las dos habitaciones, en donde había una cama matrimonial en la que podrían pasar la noche, juntas. Sophie le prestó a Jane ropa para dormir y luego siguieron un rato más con su charla de la tarde, hasta que ambas empezaron a bostezar.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos dormir- la rubia se levantó y apagó la luz para luego acomodarse en un lado de la cama, cubriéndose con la manta y dando la espalda a Jane –Buenas noches-

Dicho esto se durmió casi de inmediato, mientras que su amiga al escuchar Noche pudo ver por la ventana frente a ella el cielo nocturno. Nuevamente los recuerdos empezaron a invadirla e incluso con Sophie al lado, se sentía insegura. Se quedó ahí un largo rato tratando de convencerse a sí misma que debía superarlo ya, pero fue imposible.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta, cuidando de no hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Cuando la cerró, se dio vuelta mirando la gran sala. En medio de ella estaba el sofá en el que se había pasado casi toda la tarde, solo que ahora estaba distinto. Se había inclinado convirtiéndose en una cama entre cuyas sábanas se podía ver a Jack durmiendo plácidamente.

A Jane le daba mucha pena despertarlo. Quiso volver a su habitación pensando en podría conciliar el sueño, pero su miedo no le dejó dar ni dos paso hacia atrás. Así que dio la vuelta y se acercó sigilosamente al sofá-cama. Para no despertar al guardián, decidió solo meterse bajo la manta y acostarse en silencio, manteniendo su distancia de Jack.

Sin embargo, apenas terminó de acomodarse, él abrió los ojos viendo algo borroso.

-¿Jane?- cuando dijo eso, ella se asustó y tapó su cara con la sábana, haciendo que él se preocupara –Oye- se metió también bajo la manta para poder verla. Notó que estaba atemorizada y le acarició la mejilla para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien -¿Qué sucede?-

Ella volteó su cabeza hacia abajo, asustada de haberlo molestado –Lo siento-

Jack le puso el cabello tras la oreja y la hizo voltear a verlo –No te asustes. Nadie va a lastimarte- se acostó mirándola de frente mientras le sonreía y mantenía su mano en su mejilla.

Ella podía sentir y oír claramente su corazón acelerado viendo esa mirada, y solo rogaba que él no lo escuchara -¿Puedo quedarme aquí? Aún tengo miedo- preguntó en voz baja e insegura.

-Claro- pasó ambos brazos por su cuello para abrazarla, y acercó su cara a su pelo, aspirando su aroma al perfume que Sophie le había puesto. Aún estaba adormilado, pero consciente de lo que hacía. Se preguntaba si alguien fuera de la situación le diría aprovechado, por usar el consuelo como una excusa para acercarse a ella. Pero decidió que si no le importaba a ella, entonces a él tampoco. Además, tenerla así y que ella no se opusiera, le daba un lindo sentimiento.

Jane, por su lado, se puso aún más nerviosa cuando él la abrazó, pero luego pudo escuchar su corazón, que no tenía un ritmo menos acelerado que el de ella, pensó en otra cosa. "Estoy segura de que él está igual" recordó las palabras de su amiga y sonrió. Acercó más su cabeza para seguir oyendo ese sonido que la calmaba y en poco tiempo se quedó dormida también.


	10. Amor y miedo

(N/a): Hello adorables personas. Mis más sinceras disculpas por tardarme tanto, no pensé que continuaría cuando empecé una novela ligera y la facultad y todo lo demás. Pero como me faltaba tan poco para terminar decidir que lo voy a acabar. No sé cuando, pero ¡lo haré! Agradezco los comentarios de **Aly **y **Lily**. Acá tienen la continuación, no sé si me recordarán pero espero que sigan leyendo. Sin más que decir, espero sus comentarios!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . … - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**10-Amor y miedo.**

-Jamie… Jamie… ¡Jamie!- exclamó al ver que no despertaba, y él finalmente empezó a moverse.

-¿Qué?- susurró frunciendo el ceño ante la voz de su hermana que estaba arrodillada encima de él sacudiéndolo.

-¿Dónde dejaste tu cámara?- Sophie esbozó una enorme sonrisa con traviesas intenciones.

-No sé ¿en el cajón?- su hermana saltó de la cama y se puso a revolver todos los cajones que había en los muebles de la habitación, mientras Jamie se sentaba bostezando e intentaba limpiar sus ojos -¿qué es lo que pasa?-

-¡Eureka!- sacó la máquina de fotos para exhibirla como signo de victoria y luego se acercó a la puerta –Tienes que ver esto- llamó a su hermano con la mano y él se sacó las sábanas de encima para dirigirse aún adormilado hacia ella. Cuando llegó a la puerta que estaba apenas abierta, en su poco espacio pudo ver a Jack y Jane durmiendo juntos plácidamente.

Jane estaba perfectamente acomodada sobre el pecho de Jack quien tenía aún su rostro en su pelo, pero sus brazos y piernas estirados hacia cualquier lado.

Ambos hermanos se rieron por la escena en tanto Sophie tomaba las fotos que podía.

-Son tan tiernos- murmuraba –yo también quiero un novio así- ese comentario le borró toda sonrisa al chico detrás de ella.

-¿Cómo que novio? ¿Para qué?-

La rubia rodó los ojos y suspiró –Nada-

-¿Cómo que nada? Y entonces ¿por qué…?-

-Ya cállate, fue un chiste- le dio un codazo a Jamie y empezaron a discutir hasta que notaron que Jane se movía y levantaba la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados para verlos. Se asustaron y cerraron la puerta de inmediato.

Jane parpadeó un par de veces y luego se pasó la mano por los ojos para aclarar su visión. Cuando miró a su lado entendió lo que sus amigos probablemente estaban viendo y su corazón se aceleró casi violentamente. Y fue más aún cuando su nueva mascota se subió a la cama dirigiéndose directamente al guardián.

-Jack, no- susurró tan bajo como pudo, pero no le sirvió. El perro ya estaba oliendo al chico y pronto comenzó a lamerle la cara. Jack levantó sus brazos y sonrió hasta que con sus manos agarró al animal y se dio cuenta de que no era quien pensaba.

-¡Jack!- enojado, miró al perro que empezó a ladrarle. Pero después se rió de lo sucedido y lo dejo sobre la cama. El cachorro ahora se dirigió a Jane, quien lo alzó y sostuvo con una mano –Ey, ¿cómo estás?- susurró tomando la mano libre de la chica y sentándose para verla de frente.

-Eh… bien- bajó la mirada, tenerlo tan cerca la ponía nerviosa. Pero de pronto un par de risas los distrajeron y cuando miraron hacia un lado, Sophie y Jamie cerraron de nuevo la puerta para esconderse. Jack puso cara de molesto haciendo a Jane sonreír –Deberíamos levantarnos-

-Sí- y ambos se pararon fuera del sofá-cama. Jane dejó al cachorro en el piso y ayudó al guardián a doblar las sábanas mientras los dos hermanos finalmente salieron de la habitación, aun sonriendo.

-Lo sentimos- Sophie ayudó a su amiga con su trabajo pero sin dejar de burlarse, haciéndola sonrojar y avergonzarse.

Luego de eso, todos se vistieron para empezar el día y desayunaron juntos.

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos- Jamie le dio el último sorbo a su café y tomó su abrigo.

-¿A dónde van?- preguntó Jane cuando vio que Sophie agarraba un bolso y se dirigía también a la puerta.

-Tengo que ir a la escuela, lo siento. Pero ey, ustedes pueden salir y aprovechar el día para comprarle cosas al pequeño Jack-

-Ah, claro- Jamie buscó entre sus bolsillo, sacó su billetera y le dio algunos billetes a Jack –supongo que sabes manejarte ¿no?-

-Sí, sé cómo funciona el mundo- el chico tomó los billetes, Sophie se despidió de ambos con un abrazo y su hermano con la mano, antes de que salieran juntos por la puerta -¿Quieres ir ya o prefieres esperar un rato?- se dirigió a Jane, pero ella respondió otra cosa.

-Quiero agradecerte. Por todo- su voz era casi un susurro y su mirada tierna –Gracias a ti… ahora soy muy feliz-

Sin duda, no había palabras para la alegría que eso le provocó a Jack, así que se conformó con darle una enorme sonrisa –Me alegra escuchar eso… ¿Vamos?- trató de evitar quedarse hipnotizado por su mirada.

Ella asintió, pero cuando quiso bajarse de la silla se tropezó y cayó en los brazos del guardián, que envolvieron firmemente su cintura –Lo sien…- pero un par de labios la callaron.

La besó.

Primero tuvo miedo de su reacción. Los labios de ella estaban tensos y él esperó lo peor. Un golpe, seguido de varios gritos. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de alejarse, sintió sus manos en su rostro, y entonces decidió hacer completamente a un lado el autocontrol.

Jane cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Jack mantenía sus manos en su espalda, pero luego subió una a su cuello para acercarla más a él. Ella lo envolvió con sus brazos, enterró sus dedos en su cabello marrón, algo que llevaba un buen tiempo queriendo hacer, y así quedaron completamente pegados, sintiendo sus corazones latiendo muy fuerte.

Jack comenzó una danza con sus labios que Jane no entendía pero trataba de seguir. Era suave y muy lenta, pero por sobre todo agradable, y él aprovechó para explorar todo lo que quería. En cierta formaba se reprochaba por aprovecharse de ella, pero toda la situación últimamente lo hacía quererla cada vez más, y ahora más que nunca. Sentir los labios de ellas no era algo que quería dejar.

Luego de unos minutos, ella intentó separarse, pero él la retuvo. No quería soltarla, no aún, llevaba mucho tiempo resistiendo ese deseo, ahora que se había cumplido quería aprovecharlo. Disfruto de un último beso, y luego la dejo ir.

-Lo siento- dijo Jack –llevaba demasiado tiempo queriendo hacer eso- aunque ya no la besaba, sus cuerpos no se habían separado ni un centímetro, aún sentían sus corazones, y sus respiraciones algo agitadas se cruzaban, mientras seguían mirándose a los ojos.

-No, a mí…- le daba pena admitirlo –me alegra que lo hicieras- se dedicaron una sonrisa. Estuvieron cerca de acortar nuevamente la distancia entre ellos, cuando un sonido les llamó la atención.

El pequeño Jack, estaba a los pies de Jane y comenzó a ladrar y a saltar.

-¿Qué? ¿Te molesta?- bromeó el guardián, abrazó a su chica y el perro ahora empezó a gruñirle, haciendo reír a su dueña –Llegas tarde, es mía- empezó a darle pequeños besos en la mejilla, llegando hasta su oído, provocándole cosquillas. El cachorro ahora hacía más ruido, mientras saltaba, daba vueltas y Jane se reía mucho con la escena. Hasta que su mascota se acostó a sus pies haciendo suaves sonidos con su garganta.

-Awww- ella se enterneció y finalmente se separó de Jack, para alzar al cachorro en brazos, el cual le dio varias lamidas como agradecimiento.

-Sí, disfrútalo- señaló el guardián –ya vas a crecer y entonces no serás tan adorable- el perro volvió a ladrarle, y ambos se rieron –Vamos, antes de que se haga tarde- tomó su abrigo y Jane lo imitó. Él la ayudó a ponérselo para luego dejar la casa.

* * *

Pasaron el camino desde la casa de Jamie hasta que llegaron a donde estaban las tiendas hablando de varias cosas. Jane no se atrevía a sacar el tema sobre el beso, y Jack estaba distraído recordándolo con una sonrisa en su cara. Cuando llegaron al centro, lo primero que hicieron fue comprar las cosas para el cachorro. Comida, un plato, un collar, una correa y un hueso de goma para que jugara. Cuando acabaron con eso, le pusieron su collar para pasearlo más fácilmente con su correa, mientras ellos observaban los distintos locales.

Por supuesto, Jane no dejaba de emocionarse con todo lo que veía, y arrastrar al guardián de un lado a otro, haciendo que para el final del paseo, su brazo empezara a molestarle, pero no importaba.

* * *

-¿Estás cansado?- Jane rió cuando su compañero se sentó a su lado con un suspiro. Luego de tantas andadas, habían llegado al parque y se sentaron a descansar en una banca, dejando al cachorro atado mientras le ladraba a cualquier animal que pasará cerca.

-Bastante. No pensé que mi brazo pasaría por esto dos veces- movió un poco su brazo y puso su mano en su hombro, y su chica se preocupó por eso.

-¿Te estaba lastimando? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- lo tomó de la muñeca y acarició su brazo en un intento de masaje. Jack sonrió.

-Es una broma, no hay problema- Jane le dirigió una mirada de reproche pero luego sonrió también.

-¿Por qué dices que pasaste por esto dos veces?-

-Ah, cuando nos conocimos también te traje aquí e hiciste exactamente lo mismo que hoy. Claro que era más complicado para mí, hacer que no tocarás nada, ya que muchos no nos veían y hubieran visto las cosas flotando-

Ella se mordió el labio mirando abajo -Perdón- dijo tímidamente. Jack sonrió de lado y pasó su brazo por sus hombros para acercarla más.

-Tranquila. Son simples favores que se hacen por los que quieres-

Jane bajó la mirada sonriendo, él iba a besarla de nuevo cuando su mascota se soltó de su correa y salió corriendo detrás de un gato, haciendo que ambos saltaran de sus lugares.

-¡Jack!- gritó mientras el guardián corrió para perseguirlo, ella iba a seguirlo cuando sintió que alguien le sujetaba del brazo.

- Finalmente te deja sola- dijo un hombre, que despedía un fuerte olor a alcohol y le resultaba algo conocido.

-¿Qué?- estaba confundida y se asusto, ya que él no hacía caso de su esfuerzo por soltarse. Pero cuando lo miro mejor se dio cuenta –Tú… tú fuiste el hombre que vino… cuando estaba encerrada…- había empezado a temblar, pero él solo sonreía con ello –tú querías lastimarme- ahora él soltó una carcajada.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que quería, y que ahora que te encuentro… definitivamente lo tendré- inmediatamente quiso arrastrarla mientras le sujetaba el brazo, pero ella se opuso.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame!- comenzó a forcejear para soltarse de su agarre. La gente empezó a mirar con más atención la escena.

-Vamos, no pelees-

-¡Déjala ir!- Jack apareció de pronto y lo golpeó en la cara, logrando que soltara a Jane, pero también que ella se impresionara por esa acción. Las personas alrededor ahora empezaban a temer que pasaba algo.

El hombre sonrío oscuramente y luego tomó al guardián para empujarlo contra un árbol.

En ese momento, Jane no resistió más y usó todo el oxígeno que tenía para dar un largo grito, mientras cubría sus orejas y caía de rodillas al piso, aterrada de que algo pudiera pasarle a Jack. Un policía llegó al lugar y separó a los dos chicos.

Jack corrió inmediatamente a consolar a la chica que estaba llorando arrodillada, también con su mascota chillando al lado.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- preguntó severamente el policía, sujetando de la ropa al otro tipo.

-Él hizo esto, trató de llevársela- respondió el guardián enojado, haciendo reír al acusado.

-¿Te parece gracioso? A ver que tanto te ríes después de que hablemos- el oficial amenazó al hombre y luego observó a los dos jóvenes –Tú. me gustarías que vinieses al departamento de policía cuando estén más calmados-

Jack asintió y el policía se llevó al hombre. El guardián logró hacer que Jane se pusiera de pie y la llevó a casa sin dejar de intentar tranquilizarla.

* * *

Ella siguió llorando todo el camino, sin apartar la vista del piso ni las manos de sus oídos, mientras el guardián intentaba calmarla con palabras. Pero apenas la chica divisó la casa de Jamie, fue corriendo hacia ella.

Entró de golpe y Jamie, que estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo algo levantó la mirada.

-Ey Jane, ¿Qué tal la… mañana?- se confundió al ver que ella solo corrió hasta la habitación llorando. Jack entró al toque y quiso perseguirla, pero su amigo lo detuvo –Ey, ¿qué sucedió?-

-Te explicó luego, tengo que…-

-Jack- él presionó un poco más el agarre de su brazo –creo que deberías dejarla calmarse un poco… y explicarme que pasó- el guardián iba a replicar, pero tras ver la sincera mirada de Jamie, decidió hacerle caso.

Cerró la puerta, se quitó el abrigo y fue a sentarse al sofá, dando un largo suspiro cuando cayó pesadamente sobre él.

-Así que… ¿qué aventuras tienes para contar? En orden cronológico si es posible-

Jack dio un soplido –Bueno, al principio todo comenzó bien…-

-¿Bien?- lo interrumpió, preguntando si no estaba ocultando algo.

-Bien- lo miro molesto.

-¿Bien?- repitió ahora con una sonrisa burlona, y Jack le golpeó con una almohada del sofá.

-No tengo por qué decirte-

-¿Así que si estás ocultando algo?-

-La cuestión es que…- dijo en voz alta para que su amigo dejara de molestarlo –Salimos a comprar las cosas, pero cuando estábamos volviendo, un tipo trató de secuestrarla-

-¿Secuestrarla?- ahora si estaba preocupado.

-No lo sé, parece que era uno de los que fue a verla cuando estaba encerrada. Por suerte llegó un policía y se lo llevó. Pero tenemos que ir a hablar con ellos después-

-Ya veo, así que ahora volvió a su trauma anterior- dijo Jamie en voz baja mirando el piso, pero Jack puso un brazo sobre su cara como si eso lo ayudara a olvidarse del tema.

-Cállate. Justo cuando pensé que estaba volviendo a ser ella- estaba decepcionado y harto de lidiar con esa situación. Simplemente no soportaba pensar en la expresión de susto y el llanto de Jane todo el camino, quería que todo terminara de una vez, que todo siguiera tal y como había sido al comienzo de la mañana. Quiso sonreír cuando recordó ese beso, pero ni siquiera eso lo calmaba.

* * *

Aunque estaba encerrada en la habitación, se encontraba sentada abrazando sus rodillas y recostada sobre la puerta, y desde allí pudo escuchar la conversación de Jack y Jamie. Ahora estaba en silencio pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde su primer encuentro con Jack. Sintió algo arañando suavemente su tobillo y vio a su mascota que la miraba como si estuviera preocupado por ella.

Jane le sonrió y lo alzó en sus brazos.

-¿Crees que estoy siendo egoísta?- susurró mientras lo acariciaba –Él fue tan bueno conmigo, y yo sigo causándole problemas. Quisiera ser más fuerte, pero es difícil- ahora tomó la cara del cachorro para que la mirara a los ojos -¿Qué hago, Jack? ¿Cómo compenso todo lo que hizo por mí?- le preguntó.

El perrito dio un quejido, se acercó a ella y empezó a lamerle la cara, haciéndola sonreír un poco, y dando a entender su mensaje.

-Creo que eres demasiado descriptivo para no saber hablar- dijo ella y la mascota le dio un ladrido que le provocó risas. Jane le dio un beso y empezó a jugar con las orejas de él –¿Te confieso algo?- miro a la nada, pensativa -Yo confié en Jack porque… aunque no me conocía, él sabía que yo tenía poderes. Yo lo supe cuando esos hombres quisieron lastimarme. En cuanto empezaba a llorar, todos ellos simplemente me dejaban y se iban, y nunca entendí por qué hasta que Jack me hablo de que podía en cierta manera controlar a los demás- bajo la mirada –Si mis emociones pueden controlar a otros…- no quería decirlo. Ella pensaba que quizás Jack solo era un buen amigo, pero que el cariño que él decía sentir por ella, la razón por la que la besó, tal vez solo fue porque era lo que ella quería. Quizás sus poderes no eran tan buenos, y todos los que la rodeaban no sentían nada por ella en realidad. Tal vez esa habilidad era la única razón por la que Jack seguía a su lado.

* * *

Golpeó suavemente la puerta, pero no tuvo respuesta.

-¿Jane?- la llamó, pero fue igual. Nada. Tomó un respiro y se decidió por entrar de cualquier manera. Pensó que podía estar dormida, pero sobre la cama solo estaba el cachorro. Ella se encontraba parada frente a la ventana, abrazándose a sí misma –Ey- murmuró, pero la chica no se movió.

Cuando se acercó más, notó que estaba temblando y que miraba al cielo afligida. Él no era bueno con las palabras, así que se decidió por otra cosa. Se arrimó y la abrazó por detrás. Jane se sobresaltó así que Jack la apretó con más fuerza, queriendo demostrarle que no necesitaba huir de él, que no la iba a dejar, que no quería dejarla y además que la protegería.

De alguna manera Jane pudo sentir todo eso. Sentía toda la determinación que tenía Jack por estar a su lado, y también se sentía una idiota por haberle hecho pasar por tanto.

-¿Por qué estás en la oscuridad?- le susurró muy suavemente sobre su cuello, y ella se estremeció más que nunca. Sufría, sufría mucho por tenerlo tan cerca cuando no lo merecía.

-No es la oscuridad lo que me asusta. Solo estar sola- cuando Jane explicó esto él volvió a presionarla más, con el mismo sentimiento de antes, y ella se alteró de nuevo.

-No tienes por qué estar sola, Jane- replicó Jack, haciéndola soltar una lágrima. Luego otra, y otra. Él se asustó y la liberó un poco de su agarre -¿Por qué lloras?-

-Yo…- balbuceó, tenía un horrible nudo torturando su garganta –No lo sé. Ya no sé nada. Jack- se dio la vuelta y lo miró fijamente. Y en sus ojos podía ver toda la preocupación que él sentía por ella, igual que en la suavidad con la que acariciaba su rostro –Tú me ayudaste tanto y yo solo sigo preocupándote. Te prometo que cambiaré, seré más fuerte y voy a dejar de llorar- gruñó mientras se secaba sus lágrimas con bronca, pero él la detuvo sosteniéndole ambas manos y le sonrió.

-Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees, Jane- besó cariñosamente sus nudillos –Yo te juró que no voy a dejarte. Volveremos a ser guardianes, vamos a ayudar a muchos niños, y te enseñaré la nieve- comenzó a emocionarse, y se alejó de ella para hablar mientras se movía alegremente -¡Montones de nieve! Te mostraré como deslizarte, hacer bolas de nieve, a arrojarlas, hacer muñecos, ¡todo!- llegó incluso a subirse a la cama mientras hablaba. Vio como ella se reía, conmocionada con la idea. Le tendió la mano -¿te gustaría eso?-

Jane asintió alegremente. Tomó su mano y se paró sobre la cama también, quedando frente a frente –Y me enseñarás a volar, ¿me llevarás a conocer el mundo?- pidió con una expresión que hizo que Jack no se resistiera a darle un corto beso.

-Todo el mundo, las montañas, los mares, el Polo Norte- señalaba al cielo emocionado, como si fuera un niño. Pero notó que Jane no había salido del momento del beso, así que se le acercó de nuevo –Será muy pronto ya verás-

Ella sonrió y él volvió a besarla. Era una sensación muy agradable, pero Jack no quería volver a pasarse. Esta vez fue mucho más suave, y se separaba cada tanto para ver que ella no se molestara. Por el contrario, cada vez que se apartaba, Jane volvía a unir sus labios. Le gustaba mucho sentirlo tan cerca y todas las emociones que ello le provocaba.

Jack se dio cuenta de esto, y comenzó a jugar con darle distintos besos cortos, algunos más suaves, otros más fuertes. Podía darse cuenta perfectamente de que la estaba alterando y eso lo divertía mucho, aunque también le hacía subir de temperatura. Generalmente eso le molestaba pero esta vez era distinto, y llegó a un punto en que tuvo que dejar de jugar y abrazarla para darle nuevamente un largo beso.

Realmente estaba pensando en que no quería dejarla ir, pero un fuerte golpeteo llamó a su puerta.

-¡Ey, llevan ahí media hora! Salgan ya, es hora de cenar- reclamó Sophie, quien había vuelto a la casa, aunque no estaba realmente enojada.

Los dos se sonrieron y decidieron bajarse de la cama donde estaban parados para salir de la habitación tomados de la mano.

* * *

Una sombra que estaba en la ventana, se alejó y pasó por los cielos hasta llegar al mar, en donde se hundió hasta el fondo. Encontró una puerta y se desvaneció, pasando por los costados entró en un pasillo. Llegó hasta el final donde pasó por otra entrada para aparecer en una habitación simple de ladrillos en donde se encontraba Eris junto con el espíritu de la fuente.

La nube negra se acercó a la diosa, enredándose en su brazo. Con ese toque ella pudo ver todo lo que su sombra había observado, luego se volteó hacia el otro espíritu.

-Un humano. En eso lo convirtió el conejo- se acercó al hombre, pero él no se movió ni le dirigió la mirada.

-Ahora que lo sabes, ¿por qué no me dejas en paz?- su voz profunda hacia un eco terrorífico al salir de la oscuridad que había debajo del blanco manto que lo cubría, en donde no se veía ningún rastro de su cuerpo. Eris se le arrimó mirando fijamente su rostro.

-Por qué si no estás de mi lado, aún si concedes mis deseos, también concederás los de ellos-

-Aunque comiera de tu manzana, me vería obligado a hacerlo-

-No mientas- alargó su mano y dejo que la sombra envolviera su cuello –No lo harías, los cambiarías por algo malo-

-¿Realmente crees que puedes amenazarme? Yo no estoy del lado nadie, no hay razón por la que accedería a unirme al tuyo-

La mujer se alejó con una sonrisa altanera –Oh sí la hay. ¿Sabes que hay maneras de matar a los espíritus? Yo sé cómo hacerlo contigo. Y lo haré si no obedeces- hizo aparecer su manzana en la mano y se la ofreció.

Pero el hombre se quedó inmóvil y Eris perdió la cordura –Muy bien. Tú lo quisiste- cambió su manzana por una moneda y se la enseñó con expresión desquiciada –Voy a pedir un último deseo para deshacerme de todos mis problemas- Arrojó la moneda con ira hacia el manto del espíritu y éste se convirtió en blanca niebla que inundó la habitación, mientras las diosa se regocijaba y cantaba su deseo en voz alta –Deseo que Jane muera-


End file.
